New Girl in Town
by LoveLaughter
Summary: Brittany is Dutch and has just moved to Lima. At Mckinley she gets a tutor. Slowly something beautiful rises between the two of them.
1. Chapter 1

Hi I am completely new to this. I have been thinking of starting a fanfic for a while now and I decided to give it a go. Also English isn't my first language so there probably will be some mistakes.

I don't own Glee.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 1 Introduction**

**(Brittany's POV)**

With a sigh I drop the last box in my room. I had been bringing boxes up to my room the entire day now. Sure, I could have finished hours ago, but have you seen the view from outside my window? It's amazing. So naturally I got distracted.

The trip here was exhausting, to say the least. First we had to drive to the airport near Amsterdam, then _way_ too many hours in a plane. It was fun the first few hours, than I got bored. And when I get bored I start to play silly, annoying games with my younger brother and sister. But yeah, those two takes these games way too serious. We were playing _I spot _and my brother, Dylan, knew for sure that my sister, Gracie, meant a cloud. She insisted that it was something entirely different but Dylan didn't believe her. Not that it matters but I was on Dylan's side on this one. Anyways the two started having a heated argument so I tried to jump in between, saying we could just play another game because _I spot _started to bore me. Besides _Hide and Seek _is way more fun. Let's just say the passengers and the stewardesses do not agree with me.

So here I am now. In my new room, in my new house in Lima, Ohio. Beside the fact that I _totally _love it already here, I kinda miss my friends back in Holland. See, I am not American. I am Dutch. And I would be totally lying if I said that I'm not gonna miss my friends and family. Mama said that I would make new friends here, but I doubt that. You see, talking English has never been really hard for me with a dad who travelled between Lima and Rotterdam and is American himself. But still, I am new kid in town. The girl from the Netherlands. So I wouldn't blame them if they didn't want to hang out with me. That thought brings a frown to my face. Come on, Brittany, happy thoughts.

"Britt! Come down here for a second!" I hear my mom yelling. Since we're now living in the States, my mom wants us to talk American too. Even at home. It was about improving our speaking or something. I think it's kinda dumb, 'cause what if we forget how to speak Dutch? Huh? Ever thought about that?

"Brittany, now!" Oh yeah.. my mom. _Oops. _

I run downstairs to not piss mama off more. But since I'm not completely used to the new stairs I fall. Pretty hard, actually. When I look up, I see my mom trying really hard not to laugh. It must have looked really funny but it still hurts. I get kinda embarrassed for falling like that. That's when I notice the other people staring at me. There are two men, with both amused faces looking down on me. There's also a girl around my age looking at me with a sweet smile on her face . To not embarrass myself more, I quickly stand up and look down, suddenly finding my shoes rather interesting.

"Britt, these are Mr. and Mr. Berry and their daughter Rachel." Mama tells me.

Still embarrassed, I look up, stretch out my hand and shake hands with all three of them, while mumbling a quiet "nice to meet you".

Mama and Mr. and Mr. Berry start talking about boring grown-up stuff while walking to the living room which leaves me and Rachel. I look up at her face and she's still standing there with that same smile on her face. I cough awkwardly and ask if she wants to go to my room. She nods and follows me upstairs.

By the time we have reached my room I already know a lot of things about her. Seriously Rachel is really nice and stuff but it wouldn't hurt her to talk a little less and maybe a little slower. I know that she's been dating a guy named Finn Hudson who is quarterback. She is gonna be a junior just like me and she is in Glee Club. I wanted to ask her what a Glee Club is but she had already moved on to the next subject.

"- what about you?" _Crap. _I hadn't really listened to what the brunette had been talking about. You see, sometimes I just zone out. I can't really help that. It's just that when people talk so much and so fast and also in a language that I'm still learning it gets hard, you know?

I look at Rachel and I realize I still haven't answered her question. So I decide to put on my most innocent smile.

"What about me?"

Rachel chuckles softly. "I asked if you're dating anybody."

I freeze and my eyes widen for a second. Should I answer her honestly? I mean I'm not dating anybody right now and that's what she had asked. But simply saying 'no' is kinda rude.

"No, not at the moment." I hope that's enough and she would just change the topic.

"Oh, but were you dating anybody before you moved here?" God is not on my side, I see.

"Yeah. Yeah I was."

"_Britt, we need to talk for a second." _

_Mama looks really serious while saying that so I hope it's nothing too bad._

"_Mama, what's going on?" I ask before I assume the worst. I didn't do anything wrong right? I mean sure I haven't been the perfect daughter but I just broke things off with my girlfriend, I mean ex-girlfriend. So of course I haven't been in my best moods._

"_Britt honey, you know how we're all so supportive of your sexual orientation. Everybody here; your friends, family even opa and oma." _

_Opa and oma? Is it about them? Why would my grandparents have changed their minds?_

"_Yeah… They haven't changed their minds right? I mean, of course, I know they weren't completely thrilled with the idea of me having a girlfriend but still, they would support me and-"_

"_Honey, stop. It has nothing to do with them. What I'm trying to say is…" Mama pinches her nose and I know she's really struggling to say what she wanna say. _

"_Just say it mama."_

_Mama takes a deep breath and looks at me before she speaks. _

"_Not everybody is as supportive as we are. Certainly not where we're gonna live. People are not as understanding as people are here. Maybe you should wait with telling that you also like girls and that you've been in a relationship with one."_

_I just blinked. How could you not be supportive of that? Of me? Sure, I mean some of my female friends haven't been that close to me since I'm out but they had just found other friends. Friends who are straight and 'wouldn't try to do anything'. But I have never been bullied with it. _

_Why would they do that? I didn't do anything wrong to them. But mama is usually right about these things so I just nod and walk back up my room. I lock the room and lay down on my bed when I let the tears fall freely. _

"Brittany! Are you still there? Hello…" I blink and realize that again I zoned out. I blush and look down. She must think that I'm really stupid or something. Nice one, Britt. So much for making a good impression.

"Listen Brittany, I just asked what his name is and why you broke up. If you don't want to answer me, you could say it, you know. I understand that you don't want to talk about these things with complete strangers but you can trust me." Rachel tells me with _again _a smile on her face. I smile too, but it soon disappears when I don't really know how to answer. Mama warned me about telling these things but Rachel seems super nice and plus she has two gay dads.

"Her name is Jamie."

Rachel's eyes widen for a moment but it's soon replaced with a kind smile.

"We had been dating for almost a year but at the end things got difficult..." I sigh. I don't like talking about sad things. They make me… well, sad. "We decided to break things off right before I moved here. A long distance relationship is not something that we could handle."

When Rachel realizes I'm finished she starts ranting again. I really try to follow her, but it's becoming incredibly hard.

"Maybe you could join Glee?" she asks me after she has finished her entire life story.

"Sorry, I don't really know what Glee is. We didn't have something like that back in Holland."

The next five minutes she explains what Glee is about. When she's finished she asks if I know a little better now.

"You mean a club where you sing and sing songs at competitions, right?" I say with a confident smile on my face.

"Yes almost. But it's not only about singing the songs. It's about performing. Singing these songs with your whole heart and in the mean time doing some dance moves. It's about belting out notes that shock the audience and the judges. It's about pushing yourself further so you get better. It's about _so much more _than just 'singing' songs."

My mouth is probably wide open now. I thought my explanation was pretty good. Simple but good. I was pretty proud of myself for not zoning out while she explained it the first time.

"Uhm.. okay. But I don't know. I can dance but singing is something I do in the shower. But Lord Tubbington thinks I'm good so yeah, maybe I'll join."

Rachel looks content with herself and opens her mouth again to probably start another talk. But that's when mama decides to call us. I shrug and sigh a really relieved. Don't get me wrong Rachel is nice and stuff but here talking exhausts me.

I walk downstairs carefully with Rachel following me. I'm not planning on falling again.

I give Rachel a big hug when she leaves and tell her we should hang out again. She nods enthusiastically.

When the three Berry's have left mama closes the door and wraps an arm around me and we walk to the living room. Next week high school starts for me and I'm really nervous, but I'm just gonna make the best out of it. I mean I already made a friend and if the others are like Rachel it's not so bad. Watch out Lima, its Brittany, bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there! I was actually shocked to see the amount of e-mails I've had in my mailbox. Thank you all so much.

I just wanted to reply to **asdf**, saying that the Netherlands are really supportive about homosexuality and I'm aware of that. I am from the Netherlands, but it doesn't mean _everybody _is supportive. For instance my grandma, she isn't exactly happy with the fact that I'm bisexual and some kids at my old school always tried to find a reason not to like you. But in general Holland is really supportive.

Okay here is the second chapter, enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 2 **

When my alarm goes off at 6:30 am, I immediately turn around and turn it off. I haven't slept last night because I am so freaking nervous. Today will be my first day at McKinley and all my confidence from last week has slowly faded away.

You see, the other day I went to the mall with Rachel and we ran into some kids from school. And saying they weren't particularly nice would be an understatement. They were really rude and I found out that Glee Club is definitely _not _for the cool and popular kids. Rachel insisted that it didn't matter but I still have my doubts. Status doesn't really matter for me, but I heard from Rachel that she gets a slushy facial everyday and although I don't really know what a 'slushy facial' is, I don't wanna get one. We ran into some guy at the mall. Two words: _totally unicorn_. His name is Kurt and he is super nice and he has a way better fashion sense than Rachel. He decided to join us and I had a blast. He is great and funny and really handsome and if it weren't for the fact that he is gay, I would totally do him, but yeah.

Anyways when it was time for us to head back home, we walked back to the parking lot where I would drive back with Rachel. When we got there some guys from McKinley were standing there. I noticed that both Rachel and Kurt tensed and but I didn't think so much about it. When we walked past them they were saying some really mean things about my new friends. Words as _Man-hands _and _faggot_. It hurt me to hear those words but for Kurt and Rachel it was only worse, but they both held their head high and ignored them. The jocks got pretty pissed and grabbed Kurt. I think I screamed but I don't know for sure because Rachel started screaming and yelling too. But they didn't listen to her and threw him in a dumpster. A _dumpster. _

So you probably get why I'm nervous right now. With a deep sigh I get up and take a shower. Maybe a really hot shower helps me feeling more at ease. Yeah, that didn't really help. When I'm finished showering I walk downstairs and join the rest of my family for breakfast.

"So Britt, excited for school?" Mama asks me gently.

I silently nod and continue eating my breakfast.

"Brittany. Your mother asked you a question." I hear Papa's voice telling me. You see, that's the thing about my dad. He loves me and stuff and the feeling is totally mutual but he's not so good at reading me. He has been away a lot because of his job and therefore doesn't really know when I'm sad but trying to hide it. Which isn't really hard 'cause Mama once told me I always get an adorable pout on my face. I guess that Papa hasn't found my pout then. That's okay though.

I look up and meet four pair of eyes looking back at me. "Yeah Mama, I am." I say while looking at her. She knows I'm lying because she has that look on her face which says 'Don't lie to me; you know I always find out.' I quickly look to Dylan and ask him the same question.

"_Nee, niet echt." _He answers while swallowing his bread.

"Dylan, English please." Papa says with an irritated voice. He doesn't really like mornings and Dylan constantly forgets that we have that new rule: Talk English all the time.

Dylan rolls his eyes "No, not really. Why do I have to repeat it all the time, you understood it the first time."

I stifle a laugh because Dylan is thirteen and has just entered puberty and makes a problem out of everything. That earns a glare from Dylan but I just poke my tongue and Dylan cracks a smile. We're besties. Dylan was the first one I came out to and he was very understanding. That's now already two years ago. He was like 'okay cool, but back to what we were talking about'. Actually that's almost how it went all the time. Almost everybody in my family was like 'you just found out? Oh, we already knew'.

I let out a contented sigh thinking of all the stress I had beforehand but it couldn't have turned out better. When I look around me I see that everybody else is already finished eating so I quickly finish eating and get ready for school.

At 7:45 sharp I hear a honk outside. That's Rachel. She offered to drive me to school every day 'till I have my driving license. I kiss Mama and Papa on the cheek and grab my bag.

"Ik houd van jullie." I say quickly. I think I hear Papa mutter "English" but I ignore it and run outside.

I almost fall into Rachel's car and I hear her laughing. "Do you always fall when you see me? First you fall from the stairs, now in my car. I know you _fall _for girls but I didn't know like that."

She's laughing even harder now, but I don't really get her joke. Fall for her? I just lost my balance that can happen right?

Rachel notices that she's the only one laughing and quickly shuts up. She coughs awkwardly. "So, what's that with the tutor again?"

Oh yeah, that's what Mama was talking about the other day. She had met the principal and they decided together that I would get a tutor. Someone who will help me with almost everything since I'll probably will be behind on a lot of things. Especially Spanish. I didn't have that in Holland so I took a course over the summer but that was only for a few weeks. But I don't know who my tutor is gonna be. The principal was still deciding so I just have to wait.

"I don't know actually. I just know that my tutor and I have to meet up three times a week after school and that they are gonna help me with my classes." I tell her, "By the way, I have been thinking and I think I wanna join Glee."

I haven't even finished my sentence and a loud and high squeal comes out of Rachel's mouth. I look concerned. "Are you okay?" I ask her.

"Yes! I mean yes. I'm just so excited that you're gonna join Glee. We're gonna be great friends. Oh and you should know that you're going to be great to be in the background swaying to the great songs _I _will be singing. It's going to be so much fun. And from what I have heard from your mom you can really bust a move." She says while doing a little dance with her hands. It's cute. "You can dance around me or behind me. Not in front of me though. Or together with Mike Chang. I have to tell these ideas to Mr. Shuester."

I have no idea who Mr. Shuester or Mike Chang is but I just nod wordlessly. The rest of the ride to school Rachel talks about all her ideas for Glee Club and I occasionally throw in an 'uhu' or 'yeah sure' but that's about it.

When she parks her car in the parking lot of McKinley she stops talking and looks at me with that typical smile on her face.

"It's going to be okay. McKinley is great and you will probably have a blast."

I nod and take a deep breath. This is it. I grab my bag and step out of the car. I look around me and see a lot of people running to each other, giving hugs.

Rachel and I walk next to each other wordlessly. I just look around me and I get fascinated by all that happens. I get knocked out of my trance by Rachel forcefully bumping into me. I catch her before she falls.

"Watch it dwarf." I hear some blonde cheerleader say.

I'm about to open my mouth but Rachel shakes her head. 'Not worth it' she mouths. Rachel straightens her skirt and I hook an arm through hers and walk with her through the doors of my new high school while keeping my head high.

I am glad I have Rachel with me because otherwise I already would be lost. All the halls look the same to me. Same amount of lockers, the same colors and students everywhere. Rachel is now dragging me to the principal's office.

"I'll wait here, okay Britt?" She asks me.

"Okay" I confirm and walk inside.

There's an old lady sitting there and without looking at me she points at the couch. Since she doesn't say anything to me I think she just prefers silence so I keep my mouth shut. When it feels like I have been waiting for an hour I get impatient. I start tapping my foot to some random song I have in my head. After a good ten seconds that old lady's head shoots up. She looks pretty pissed_. _I gulp and stop and let out a big sigh. After some time I have that song in my head again. I just have to move _something _so I start tapping my fingers on the chair.

"Just get inside." That old lady tells me while looking at her computer screen. I nod but then realize that she isn't even looking at me I just stand up.

I knock on the door and hear a voice saying that I can come in.

"Ah, Ms. Pierce. I hope you didn't have to wait too long." The Principal says to me. Before I can answer though he speaks up again. "As you know your parents and I decided to give you a tutor. She will be here any minute- Ah Ms. Lopez!"

I turn around and my jaw almost hits the floor. There, standing in front of me is by far the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. These big Hollywood stars have nothing on this girl. My eyes rake over her toned legs which are partly clad by a cheerleader skirt. Then my eyes come to her stomach, just wow. A little higher are her boobs. And although I can't see much of them I already find them great. Finally my eyes reach her face. Her beautiful, full lips, cute nose and her eyes. God… her eyes. Which look pretty angry, now I look really hard. I swallow hard and instead look at Principal Figgins.

"Brittany Pierce, this is Santana Lopez. She -uh- has volunteered to be your tutor." At the word _volunteered _I hear her let out a big scoff. "You have both heard how it's going to be. Three times a week after school, you two have to meet up. Your schedules are almost identical, so I expect you," He says looking at Santana, "to help her around. This will be the arrangements until the end of the year. All right ladies?"

Santana rolls her eyes and nods and I just nod. She grabs my arm and walks out of the office, dragging me with her.

Once we're outside I start looking for Rachel. She said she would be waiting for me here.

"Wait." I hear myself saying.

Santana stops walking and turns around. "What?" She barks at me.

"I was supposed to wait here for Rachel. She was gonna show me around." Santana just rolls her eyes and grabs my arm and pushes me in an empty classroom.

"Listen Dutch, although I simply _love _the idea of dumping you at Berry's feet. I can't, understood? You see, I didn't 'volunteer' to be your tutor. I have better things to do with my spare time than having a lost puppy following me." She tells me while walking up to me. I look probably really scared, 'cause that's exactly what I am. "But it was this or detention for two months and I can't have that. Clear?"

"Yes." I say while nodding furiously.

"Now, we are going to our lockers, because they happen to be next to each other. Then we're going to first class and I am gonna help you, 'cause that's what I'm for, right?" Santana says to me with a fake smile plastered on her face. "One more thing; we're doing all of that in silence. Got it? Okay, let's go."

We step out of the classroom and walk next to each other. She rolls her eyes and pushes me behind her. I see Rachel standing there and I mouth 'help me'.

When we have reached our lockers I look at my combination and try it, but fail miserably. When I look to my left, I see Santana digging in her locker looking for some books.

"Uh Santana?" I say quietly. "Could you help me for a second?"

Santana lets out a frustrated sigh. "Blondie I know that you're Dutch and that's it difficult for you to understand English. But the word _silence _isn't so hard, right?" She says annoyed.

I shake my head and look down at my feet. Although that Santana is so pretty, she is really mean. And the fact that she was forced to do this makes me feel guilty. I stop looking down when I hear another locker open. I look up and see that my locker is opened. Again Santana is grabbing some books out of her locker.

Quietly I mumble a 'thank you' and grab all my things.

"You finished?" Santana she states more than asks and I nod. She starts walking away so that's my cue to follow her. First class; Spanish. Here we go.


	3. Chapter 3

So, I'm sorry I didn't update earlier. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favorite. Seriously, it makes my day. So here is the next chapter, enjoy!

I don't own Glee

xxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 3**

"Britt! Brittany here!" I hear Rachel yell to me from across the cafeteria, pointing to herself. I smile at her and walk towards her. I look back at me and see Santana staring at me but she quickly looks away and sits at the table with all Cheerio's. I just turn around and continue walking towards Rachel.

When I reach the table, I see that Rachel is not alone. There are a few others with her. I see Kurt and I quickly skip over and give him a big hug. Kurt starts laughing but hugs me back just as tightly.

"Brittany. I'd like to introduce you to a few Glee Club members. That's Mercedes, Tina and Artie." Rachel tells me while pointing to an African-American girl, an Asian girl and a boy in a wheelchair. When I'm about to introduce myself, Rachel beats me to it.

"Guys, this is Brittany Pierce. She will be joining Glee Club, right Britt?" I have a second to nod, when Rachel speaks up again. "Oh! And I saw that Santana Lopez is your new tutor? That must be awful. Seriously if there's a reincarnation of Satan himself, it would be her."

I frown. That's actually a really mean thing to say, but when I look at the others, they seem to agree with Rachel.

"You've had a class with her already, didn't you? How did that go?" Rachel asks me with a curious look on her face.

"It was… interesting." They all look at me, making me continue.

_When I walk into Spanish class, Santana goes to sit at the table that's placed in a corner of the last row. I know Santana is supposed to help me but she seems really popular so somebody will probably sitting next to her. _

"_Blondie. You're going to sit next to me, or what?" Santana rolls her eyes at me. I've noticed that's something she loves to do 'cause she does that a lot. Seriously, like all the time. _

_I walk towards her and sit next to her. A few seconds later, I feel her eyes on me, so I look to my right and see her looking at me. Well, not at my face though. She's actually checking me out, the same way I checked her out in Principal Figgin's office. It makes me blush and giggle so Santana's head shoots up to my face. For a moment she looks panicked but it's quickly replaced by her signature scowl. I just raise my eyebrows at her and with a scoff she looks away. _

"_Good morning class, today we'll be starting with talking about our summer in Spanish. You'll be doing that with the person sitting next to you." The teacher tells us, "For the ones who don't know me yet, my name is Mr. Shuester. And I'll be your Spanish teacher for the rest of this year. First a name round because I see a few new faces."_

_I try to remember some of their names but they're just going too fast. When it's Santana's turn, she is just filing her nails. _

_Mr. Shuester clears his throat. "Santana, could you please introduce yourself?"_

"_You just did." She says still filing her nails, not bothering to look up at the teacher. I bite my lip to stifle my laugh. _

"_Santana." He says like he's warning her. _

_I hear Santana sigh and when she looks up I see her roll her eyes again. "Santana Lopez, _sir_." She says, drawling out the word 'sir' while fluttering her eyelashes. _

_Mr. Shuester sighs and I hear him mutter something like 'here we go again'. Again it's quiet and when I look up I see Mr. Shuester looking at me, like he's waiting for an answer or something. Oh right, introducing myself. _

"_Brittany Pierce." I say and he nods. Then, like he remembers something his eyes widen._

"_Oh how rude of me. I completely forgot. Guys, this is Brittany. She has just moved to Lima and she's from the Netherlands, so try and help her out okay?" He asks the class, but they don't answer them. "Who is your tutor, Brittany?"_

"_I am." Santana looks at me, then at Mr. Shuester and he widens his eyes._

"_I don't know if that's such a good idea." I hear him mutter._

"_Oh, no worries Mr. Shue. Britts and I will be the _best_ of friends." She says while putting an arm around my shoulders. _

_Mr. Shuester looks hesitant but shrugs his shoulders and continues. Santana quickly withdraws her arm and continues filing her nails. But I can still feel the tingle of where her arm was. I was hoping we could be friends but her mentioning us being _best friends _is even better. _

"_What?" Santana asks me, while looking at me with a weird expression on her face. _

"_What _What?_"_ _I'm really confused right now. What is she talking about? Did I miss something? _

"_Why are you grinning like that?" I didn't even realize I had been smiling up until now. But I keep smiling though. _

"_Well what's usually the reason somebody is smiling?" I ask her, rolling my eyes playfully because the answer is _so _obvious. A few moments pass and she still hasn't answered so I think she's not going to. "A person smiles when they're happy, Santana." I tell her, guess she didn't know. _

"_I know that Blondie, but I asked why _you _were smiling." She says while glaring at me. I would almost be frightened, if it weren't for the fact that she's so cute while doing that. _

"_I smile because I'm happy that we're gonna be best friends." I tell her calmly. Her eyes widen for a second and then she starts laughing. Like really loud and pretty fake. It only takes a few seconds to realize that she is laughing _at _me and that smile from moments ago is wiped off my face. _

"_Why are you laughing? I was serious." I ask her quietly. _

"_Because we are _so not _gonna be best friends. Not even friends. I'm just your tutor against my own will, remember?" She says raising her voice slightly. _

"_Oh- okay. I just thought-" I start, but I get interrupted by Santana. _

"_Well guess what? You thought wrong. Now shush, 'cause if you actually wanna learn something you have to be quiet." And with that she ends our conversation, if you can call it that. I just know that those words hurt me. A lot, actually. _

_I sniff and try really hard not to cry. But it's no use when a tear falls on my book. God, how I miss the Netherlands already, where I wouldn't need a stupid tutor for every class. _

"_You're not- I mean, are you crying?" She whispers to me. Crap. I didn't want anyone to hear or see especially not _her.

"_No." I say, while quickly wiping away my tears. _

"_You're a bad liar." She says with a chuckle and something snaps inside me. _

"_What if I were crying? Huh? Why would you even care? You just told me we're not going to be friends and yeah, _maybe_, some people might get hurt when they get told that. You know what? After this class, I'm going to Figgins and ask for another tutor, someone like Rachel Berry-"_

"_I'm so much better than Berry." She interrupts. _

"_I'm not finished talking and I don't know how it's here, but where I come from you let people finish their sentences. As I was saying I'm gonna go to Figgins and ask for another tutor. Someone who _willingly_ will be helping me, so you're getting rid of me. So it's a win-win."_

"_Like anybody is _willingly _gonna help you." Santana scoffs. _

"_I don't care okay? Anybody would be better than you." I cross my arms and turn my head to Mr. Shuester._

"_Everything okay there?" Mr. Shuester asks me when he sees the look on my face. Santana and I both only nod, not making eye contact with each other. _

"- And for the rest of the lesson we barely spoke two words to each other."

"Wait, wait. You actually got Santana Lopez quiet. Santana Lopez as in co-captain of the Cheerio's, probably the meanest person on earth, that Santana Lopez?" Kurt asks me with big eyes.

"Uh yeah. But she was really mean so I had to, you know?" Why is it so weird? When somebody's mean to me, you have to stand up for yourself. That's something Papa has learned me.

"Yes Brittany, but there are exceptions. And one of the exceptions is definitely Santana Lopez." Rachel looks at me with a pointed look. "Speaking of the devil, there she comes."

I look over my shoulder and see, in fact, Santana walking our way.

"Blondie, follow me for a second." She says, but I stand still and raise my eyebrows.

"Please." She says after a beat while looking at me.

I hear a few surprised gasps behind me but I don't pay too much attention to them. I look at Santana for a moment longer before turning towards Rachel and the others. "I'll see you later guys, at Glee okay?" They nod rapidly while looking between me and Santana.

I look back at Santana and for a moment I see a hint of a smile, but then she turns around and I walk closely behind her. I follow her and my mind is racing. What does she want from me? Is she so pissed off that there are a lot of Cheerleaders outside, waiting to beat me up? Or maybe I'm getting to know what that 'Slushy Facial' is. I really doubt my decision right now. Maybe following her wasn't so smart after all. But I'm too far right now to know the way back to the cafeteria. Seriously I should get a map or someone who guides me through this massive school. Wait a second, that guide is Santana. But to ask her - "Hey Santana, I don't really trust you, so could you please bring me back to my friends?" - is not the best option. I just have to see what's going to happen and accept whatever it is.

The moment we step outside I expect a bunch of Cheerio's but there's nobody. I see that Santana has slightly picked up her pace and she disappears under the bleachers. For a moment I hesitate but then I decide to follow her.

When I step underneath the bleachers I see her sitting on the grass a few feet away from me. She gestures me to sit and I do. For a minute we both stay quiet. But then Santana takes a deep sigh and looks me in the eye.

"Listen Blondie –"

"Brittany."

Santana looks confused right now. "What?"

"My name is Brittany. I don't call you Brownie just because you're a brunette?"

For a moment she looks really confused but then she bursts out in laughter.

_Great_. This is the second time this day that she laughs at me. She probably notices that I don't find it nearly as funny because her laughter dies down quickly.

"Okay, listen Brittany. I just want to say that I'm… uhm… that I acted a way I shouldn't have. It's just that I'm not a really friendly person as you probably have noticed." She says with a bitter chuckle. "I have been unfair to you 'cause you can't help that you're new and you need a tutor and that I happened to lit up the piano in the coir room the last day of school before summer."

"Wait up. You're that girl who set the piano on fire last year? Rachel was still upset about it when she told me about it." It was supposed to come out angry but now that I think about it's actually pretty funny. I let out a snort and a moment later Santana and I are both laughing really loud. When we calm down, Santana speaks up again.

"What I'm trying to say is, that I'm sorry, I guess, kind of…" She trails of.

"Are you apologizing?" I ask confused. If this is her way of apologizing, she has a lot to learn.

"Yeah I'm not really good at it." She looks down at her hands for a moment. "Just don't expect us to be best buddies or something. Because I don't do _friends_. I still don't like you, but I guess you're kinda okay."

I hear the bell ringing, so I look at her expectedly. She nods and we walk next to each other to the entrance of the school. Before we enter, she turns to me.

"By the way, this afternoon will be our first tutoring so I expect you to be at my car at half past four. Because we'll be doing the tutoring at my place." Santana tells me.

"I can't. I have Glee audition at four. So I don't know if I'll make it in time." I look at her with a pout.

"You're gonna join Glee? You can't be serious. You're already the 'new kid', Glee is not going to improve your status here." For a moment I think that she cares about me, but then I realize that she'll be spending a lot of time with me, which probably means that it's not good for her status either.

"I want to join Glee." I say determined.

"Okay, your funeral." She says with a scoff and with that she ends our discussion. "Come on Brittany, let's head to Math." A hint of a smile plays on her lips.

I grin. Maybe it's not so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Again thank you for the reviewing, alerting, reading and story faving. It's making me feel even more guilty for this late update. You know, it's pretty hard to update this story faster. I don't have a lot of time to write so I just do a few scenes every now and then. Also what I wanted to do the previous chapter but what I completely forgot, is answering to some questions you ask me. I have also a question for you guys: would you like me to switch perspectives sometimes or do you want me stay with only Britt's POV?

Also I have to be up in just a few hours so I didn't re-read it, so all mistakes are mine.

**Phoenix4725: **I was actually planning on doing that but don't forget that she has just moved to the other side of the world so yeah she is a little insecure about everything there, which is logical.

**Isabel17: **(as this question was in Dutch, I'll answer in Dutch) Ja, er zijn meerdere fanfics waar Britt uit Nederland komt. Twee heb ik er sowieso gelezen. Eentje heette er, volgens mij, Run Santana Run. Maar dat weet ik niet zeker. Die ander weet ik niet meer hoe die heet. Sorry!

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4

_Crap_. I'm lost _again_. I should have asked Santana where the choir room is. _Santana_. I literally cannot stop thinking about her. Every thought I have, she somehow just pops up. For example, I saw a group of Cheerio's walking by, going to the gym and immediately my thoughts went to Santana. But that's normal, right? But then a few minutes later I saw some kid, with a weird afro standing at his locker and I wondered if Santana would have made fun of him. Every single thought includes her.

I round a corner and I groan loudly. This is the third time I ended up here. I could just wait outside until Santana is ready with her Cheerio's practice, but I have no clue how I get outside.

Another groan leaves my mouth and I turn around, looking for the entrance.

"Hey Brittany, right?" I hear a voice behind me. I'm startled a little bit, because I didn't expect anyone to be in the hallway right now.

"Yeah, that's me." I say a little uncomfortable. Do I know him? He seems familiar but I don't know where I know him from.

"Artie." He says, probably noticing that I don't know his name. Oh yeah. Artie, guy in the wheelchair, got it. Member of Glee. Hey, maybe he can help me find the choir room.

"Right sorry. I am kinda lost. Could you maybe show me where the choir room is?" I ask him with my sweetest smile on my face.

He blushes and clears his throat. Why is he blushing? Oh right, my "sweetest smile" looks a lot like my "flirt smile". I'm about to say that I am absolutely _not _flirting with him but he has already opened his mouth.

"Yeah. I'm on way to the choir room right now. Just follow me." His eyes check out every inch of my body and then he turns around allowing me to follow him.

I hear Rachel's voice before the choir room came into sight, so I slightly pick up my pace. It's not that Artie isn't nice, he is actually. He just gives me the creeps.

"Thanks Artie." I call over my shoulder and smile at him again.

When I step inside the room, everybody turns their head to me and smile. I wave excitedly and walk over to Rachel and give her a hug.

"Thank God, you're alive!" She exclaims. "We were worried Santana had done something to you. Are you okay? What did she want?"

"She actually apologized." I say while looking at the group. They look back at me with big eyes.

"I'm sorry. She apologized? Britt, what have you done to her?" Kurt asks me with his eyes comically wide open.

"I did nothing, I swear!" I say alarmed. How could they think I did something to her? "Why would I do something to Santana?"

Kurt and Rachel share a look. "What he means, Brittany, is that she never apologizes. Like one time she was running in the halls because she was late for Cheerio's practice and she bumped into me. I fell against the locker and _she _made _me _apologize." Rachel explains me. I frown. That's really mean. But now she had spent some time with Santana and had seen her behavior, it doesn't really surprise her.

Glee starts when Mr. Shuester walks in a few minutes late.

"Sorry I'm late you guys, but welcome back." He says a lot more enthusiastic than when he was teaching Spanish. "I heard that somebody wanted to audition today, so let's hear it for Brittany." I get a pat on my back from Rachel and a thumbs up from Kurt. I let out a shaky breath.

"So- uhm hi. I'm Brittany S. Pierce and I'll be singing Tik Tok by Kesha." I am really nervous. Dancing is not a problem for me, actually it's one of the few things I'm really good at but my singing isn't nearly as good.

"Whenever you're ready Brittany." Mr. Shuester tells me with a smile on his face. I nod and take a deep breath.

"Hit it." I say with much more confidence.

I start singing while walking around with my hips swaying to the beat seductively. I can hear a few wolf whistles coming from some guys but I don't pay a lot of attention to them.

The rest of the song I do some choreography I made up myself. And right before the end I even do a split which earns a big round of applause.

The moment I finish they all start clapping really loudly which makes me grin proudly. I totally blew them away.

"Wow Brittany. That was just amazing." Mr. Shue tells me with a warm smile on his face. "Welcome to the New Directions!"

"Thank you." I say to him and I go sit next to Rachel.

xxxxx

"Do you want a ride home, Britt?" Rachel asks me when Glee is over. It was so much fun. Already the best class of my day.

"No she'll be driving with me, hobbit." I voice behind me says. Without turning around, I already know who it is. Santana. The person who hasn't left my mind yet.

"Hey Santana." I turn around and give her a big smile. For a moment it looks like she's about to smile back but she only nods. "Didn't you have Cheerio's practice?"

"No it was cancelled because there were way more auditions than Coach had expected." She tells me. Then she looks past me. "Why are you still here?"

Oh yeah: Rachel. I had actually forgotten that she was still here. She looks a little frightened, probably because of Santana.

"Britt, could you come here for a second?" Rachel asks me friendly. I nod and Rachel pulls me by the arm to the other side of the hall.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, I know she's your tutor but I don't trust her and you shouldn't either. She is pure evil. Who knows what she is going to do to you when you are studying together. Maybe she'll-"

"You know that I can still hear you, right hobbit?" Santana states and she starts walking towards us. Rachel visibly flinches and she hides behind me. "You're right though. _I am _her tutor. So we'll be studying. And do you really think I would do something bad to her?" At this she glances at me and gives me a soft, reassuring smile.

When she realizes that Rachel is not going to answer, she rolls her eyes and grabs my forearm. "Come on, Britts." _Britts. _I don't know why but when she says it, it makes me feel really good.

"I have to call my mom though. One second please." My mom always wants to know where I am. Some may find it annoying bit think it's just sweet. She nods and stands still.

I dial Mama's number but I get the voicemail. "_Hey Mama, ik wilde even doorgeven dat ik wat later thuis ben vandaag._" Santana gives me a confused look and raises an eyebrow. Oh right, English. "Uhm I mean I wanted to tell you that I'll probably a little later. Which you already know 'cause I just told you in Dutch. Anyways I will be studying with my tutor and I don't know what time I'll be home. Call me when you need me. Love you, bye."

"Finished?" Santana asks me and I nod so we start walking towards her car again. "You know I came to watch your Glee audition today."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and you were pretty dope, I guess." She tells me somewhat shyly. But that compliment makes my day. "Why aren't you auditioning for Cheerio's? I mean, I saw those moves and you'll probably be a great cheerleader." She is actually really enthusiastic about this and that makes me smile brightly.

"You really think that?" I ask her hopefully.

"Yeah, were really, really great. I mean not flawless or something and your singing needs some improvement but you were- I mean it was amazing." She tells me and for a moment I think that she is blushing. Aw how cute? "God, I sound like Berry right now. Gag."

I look at her and I just can't hold it in anymore. I turn towards her and give her a big hug.

"Thanks." I whisper in her ear.

"Yeah, yeah. Let go of me now."

"But I don't know actually." She looks confused at me. "I mean auditioning for Cheerio's. Maybe I will. But I really need all the time I have for studying and catching up with everything." I explain.

She nods understandingly and we've reached her car. She motions me to get in and so I do.

xxxxx

"Santana?" I ask trying to get her attention. We are now in her room which is completely cool by the way. Her walls are all tinted black with red and she has some posters of artists. Also there's a big television in her room, probably bigger than the one we have in our living room. A Mac laptop is placed on her desk where she is currently working at. In front of the television is a big couch where I'm laying on right now. Also I've noticed that she had Playstation 3 and a Wii. So forget about what I said earlier about her room being cool, it's completely _awesome._

"Yes Brittany?" She asks me without turning around. I've also noticed that she actually is becoming nicer. She no longer calls me _Blondie _and her eye rolling has become less.

"How come everybody is so afraid of you?" I ask quietly. I know it's a very personal question but I can't get out of my head how everybody talks about Santana. They've mostly sad mean things but they are all pretty scared of her and I wanna know why.

Santana turns around and raises an eyebrow. "You're pretty forward, aren't you? And pretty oblivious too. I don't know if you have noticed but I'm a complete bitch to everyone." She looks at me, daring me to say something and for a moment I just want to leave it at that. But I change my mind.

"Yeah I've noticed. Duh." I say while rolling my eyes, exactly the way she always does. "But I want to know why."

"None of your business, _Blondie_." She snaps at me. Okay… now we're back to being bitchy towards each other. Well, actually, her being a bitch to me.

I sigh loudly and look down at the math homework we got. Well, the homework _I _got. They didn't give anyone homework on the first day back but I have catching up to do. Anyways I don't understand it. Like at all. But now I've made Santana angry I don't really want to ask her because I'm also kinda mad at her. She just could have told me, she didn't want to tell me.

"I'm sorry." I mumble, hoping she has heard it because I said it quietly. She turns around surprised.

"_Why?_" She asks confused. Oh, she looks so cute with that confused look on her face. Okay, focus Brittany.

"For asking that question. But just for the record, I am not afraid of you and I don't think you're a 'complete bitch'." I say and she is looking even more confused and surprised.

"You don't? I mean why not? I have been awful to you, on your first day for God's sake."

"I don't know. You know, I am not a really smart person. But I know people. Like Rachel Berry, she likes to talk about herself, a lot. Her dads probably spoil her with so much love and adoration that she is not used to a lot of failure, which makes her work _so _hard to always accomplish." Santana just looks at me right now. Her eyes wide open, but I'm not finished yet. "Like I know you, Santana. You are setting up this act to be a bitch all around anybody to hide how you really feel."

She starts laughing but is obvious fake. Like really, _really _fake. "Ad how do I really feel? Please enlighten me, Doctor Brittany." She says sarcastically.

I roll my eyes. "When we were downstairs to get something to drink I noticed that little note on the fridge saying that your parents wouldn't be home tonight for dinner. You looked at it before you threw it away. While you were making our drinks and snacks I was looking around the kitchen and saw that calendar hanging there. I looked at it and I saw the busy schedule your parents have. Working late almost every day, away for weekends for some congresses. You are lonely, Santana." That smirk is wiped off her face when I finish the sentence and for a moment I think I may have gone too far. She looks really sad.

"I think we are ready for today." She states quietly. I have definitely gone too far and I feel really guilty right now.

"Santana, I'm _so _sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Hurt me? Well you did. Congrats, not many people have achieved that." She states bitterly.

"Well I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I really just want to be friends but you are just constantly bitching at me and being mean to me and I just… I don't know." I don't tell her accusingly. I just state is like it's the truth, because, you know, it kinda is.

"You want to be friends? With me?" She asks surprised.

"Uhm, yeah I made that clear a few hours ago at school and just a moment ago." That's what I had told her right.

"And as I have told you; I don't do friends." Santana states bitterly.

"Well maybe it's time that you do. I am known as a _great _friend." I say while wiggling my eyebrows.

She starts laughing and I know that's she's not laughing at me. So I start laughing with her.

"Could we maybe start again?" I ask her when our laughing dies down. She thinks for a moment but then she nods with a small smile on my face. "Great! Hi, I am Brittany S. Pierce and I am from Holland. I heard you're gonna be my new tutor. Fantastic, what is your name?" I say with a bright smile on my face while extending my hand.

"You're such a dork." Santana giggles and stops the moment when she realizes that she is. She blushes and coughs her throat. "I am Santana Lopez and I'm going to be your tutor for the rest of the year, so brace yourself because it's gonna be one hell of a ride." She shakes my hand and winks at me.

With the way we started this day, I think it's really going to be a hell of ride, but things can only get better.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you guys for the reviews, keep them going please! It really motivates me to write more.

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5

"- and five, six, seven, eight."

I sigh. It's not that I don't like dancing, I love it actually, but this is the tenth time already we do these easy steps. It's really not that hard. As I do these steps, I look around at the others and some really need some help at their dancing. This is the fourth Glee Club meeting and I can say that it's the best part of my day.

The past week has been… eventful. After the little argument I had with Santana on Monday, things only got better between the two of us. When Rachel and I entered the school on Tuesday, Santana was there waiting for me with a small smile on her face and I didn't leave her side for almost the entire day. At Wednesday morning, when Rachel and I entered the school, she and I both got slushied. To say Santana was mad would be an understatement.

"_What the fuck do you think you're doing?" An angry voice rings through the hallways of McKinley. _

_I try to look up where it comes from but my eyes really sting because of the slushy. I quickly close them again. _

"_Chill out Lopez, they're just Gleeks." Another voice says while chuckling with some other guy. _

"_Shut the fuck up Karofsky. Brittany is my friend and you don't mess with my friends." Santana's voice is coming closer and suddenly I feel a hand on my back. _

"_Friend? Since when do you have friends, Lopez? Are going soft on the new dumb blonde?" That hurts a lot. I know I'm not the smartest kid around, but hearing somebody saying that still hurts. _

_I slowly open my eyes and I see Santana looking at me for a second before she lets me go and walks slowly towards a big guy. I think Karofsky is his name from what I had just heard. _

"_What did you just say?" Santana hisses out through clenched teeth. Around me I see a lot of students watching everything in utter silence and with wide eyes. _

"_I said that she is the new du-" He starts confidently._

"_Dude, shut up. Can't you see that she's furious?" The guy next to him hisses to him, while motioning to Santana. _

"_That's right; I'm furious. So you better apologize to Britts or otherwise…" The rest of the sentence I can't hear because she leans in to whisper in their ears. They both widen their eyes even more and they nod furiously. _

_She then turns around and looks at the crowd that has formed around the five of us. "And for all of you: Don't even think of doing this to Brittany cuz I'll make the rest of your high school life a living hell. Understood?" They all nod wordlessly. "Now leave!" _

_They all turn around and run off to class, including the two guys who have slushied me and Rachel. "Sorry" They mumble when they walk past us, I mean, me. Apparently, Rachel had left somewhere during the argument. _

_So now Santana and I are the only two left. _

"_Hey are you okay?" She asks me with big concerned eyes._

_I want to nod and say yes but instead tears form in my eyes and roll down my cheeks. _

"_Come on, Britt. Let's get you cleaned up." She leads me to a bathroom where a few girls are applying their make-up. With one glare of Santana they quickly pick up their stuff and leave the bathroom. _

"_I'm so sorry Brittany, for what happened. I should have made it clearer that you're off limits for the slushy facials." She tells me while sitting me down on a chair. She grabs a towel and starts to wipe away all the ice that rests on my face and body. _

_When she is finished, I still haven't spoken a word. It's not only the slushy facial that hurts, but also the words that they said to me. In Holland I only barely managed to past tests and those were in Dutch. Now that I live here, I wonder if I'll ever be good enough to make it here. Speaking English is not hard, it's something I've done almost my entire life, but doing all of this; going to an American school, do everything in English, I start to doubt myself and the decision my parents made for me. Also the fact that they call me dumb on only the third day here doesn't really help. These guys don't even know me and they already call me dumb. I mean, that says enough, right?_

"_Britt, what's going on?" Santana asks me, the moment she notices that more tears are rolling down my cheeks. When I look up I see Santana standing there, looking at me worried with her bottom lip between her teeth. _

_I shrug my shoulders. I don't want to involve her in my problems. She probably doesn't even want to hear me whining about my insecurities. _

_When she notices that I'm not going to answer, she grabs my hand and she pulls me out of the bathroom. _

"_I know that we have English now, but honestly, your English is fine. So since we already have our books, we're gonna study under the bleachers. Then you're gonna tell me what's wrong because that's what friends are supposed to do." She tells me while dragging through the hallways. _Friends. _It's something that I've heard her call us now a couple of times and for a moment I forget that I'm sad and a small smile makes it way on my face. _

When we eventually reached the bleachers, I told her about how I felt, and how a lot of people used to call me dumb or stupid. She reacted a way, I didn't think she would; she became pretty angry. That hour when we were supposed to be in English, we talked a lot and I got to know her a lot better. I learned that she doesn't have any friends because she doesn't want to become vulnerable to others. She is co captain of the Cheerio's together with Quinn Fabray and they used to be best friends. I asked her why they weren't anymore and she told me that she would tell me another time.

A smile slowly forms on my face, thinking how Santana and I have become inseparable. First forced and now because we're friends.

Suddenly someone bumps into me from the left side of me, knocking us on the ground.

"Shit Blondie, pay attention will ya!" The person who fell on top of me says angrily. When I look up, I notice it's Noah Puckerman. I'll be honest with you, I don't really like him. He is constantly rude. Not only to me, but to almost everybody.

"Sorry." I mumble quietly. I'm not sorry for him falling to the ground because I'm certain it hurt more for me than for him, but I'm sorry because I ruined this rehearsal.

"If you would just pay attention, or is that too hard?" He asks with a smug smirk on his face, really proud of himself. Since the slushy facial in the hallway on Wednesday and the thing Karofsky said, others have made such remarks too. Not precisely saying that I'm dumb or stupid but just saying things like that.

"She already said sorry. So leave her alone, retard." A sudden voice next to me says. _Santana_.

Santana helps me up and asks if I'm okay. I nod and she smiles sweetly.

"Okay guys, I think we've got this part down. On to the next!" Mr. Shue says as if he didn't just hear what happened. I sigh and look to my right and Santana gives me a sweet smile again.

That's another thing; on Wednesday I decided to join the Cheerio's. Coach Sylvester is a really mean person by the way. I was actually too late for auditioning, but Santana helped me.

"_Coach Sylvester, you have to give her a chance." Santana is almost begging right now. "I saw her performing in Glee the other day and she has some moves down, half of the Cheerio's don't." _

"_Sandbags, try-outs were yesterday and Monday. She is too late." Coach Sylvester states annoyed. They were having this discussion for a few minutes already and Coach is slowly losing her temper. But from the way Santana is looking, she is not far behind. _

"_What's so special about your new _friend _anyway, Lezpez?" A blonde cheerleader speaks up. She was already standing there with an amused grin on her face while watching the two argue. Her name is Quinn Fabray, I think. I remember her from the first day at McKinley, when she bumped into Rachel in the parking lot. She pronouns the word 'friend' with a hint of disgust behind it. And 'Lezpez'? I thought her last name was Lopez. _

_At the sound of Santana's nickname, a few girls chuckle and Quinn shoots them a smirk. _

_Santana turns around rapidly. "I'm just saying that she is a terrific dancer, someone we need on the team. You're not even half as good as her, Fabray." She challenges. _

_The smirk is quickly slapped of Quinn's face and she looks really pissed off right now. It looks like she is about to lose it, so Coach Sylvester's voice breaks them apart._

"_Enough ladies. While I really _enjoy _the next bitch fight, it will not happen between my two Cheerio co-captains." She looks angrily between the two girls, who both slowly nod but not break eye contact. "Pierce! Show us what you got. And Lopez, you're better right or you can no longer call yourself a co-captain of the Cheerio's." _

_My eyes widen, realizing the pressure now on me. _

"_I'm sure she won't disappoint, Coach." Santana says confidently. I swallow and nod to myself._

"_I'm ready."_

A large mirror is set up on the other side of the room, and I must say, still looking at myself in that Cheerio's uniform, brings a lot of confidence in me. The performance I did went amazing. So obviously I made it.

"_Okay hit the showers! This was terrible; hopefully you so-called dancers will do a better job tomorrow. Get the hell out of my gym!" Coach yells through her megaphone at the end of practice. I wince and quickly skip towards the locker room. _

"_Except Fabray, Lopez and Pierce. My office, now!" I stop immediately and look at Santana. She motions to follow her and so I do. _

_When the three of us enter her office, we quickly sit down. _

"_So Brenda, congrats, you made it on the squad." Coach says looking at me, so I think she means me. I look around me and see that only Quinn and Santana are with me, so maybe she just heard my name wrong. _

"_My name is Bri- ow!" Santana elbows me and looks at me with wide eyes as if warning me. "I mean, thank you coach." _

"_Only thing you have to do, to stay actually on the team, is quitting Glee Club." She states. I widen my eyes. I don't want to quit Glee. It's one of the few classes I actually like and where I can do something I'm good at. _

"_I- uh. Please- just..." I begin to stutter. It's like I can't form a normal sentence. _

"_I think what Brittany is trying to say is, that we should join Glee too." Santana says, looking at me for a moment. "Think of it Coach, it's genius. If Quinn and I would join Glee, we can destroy it from within."_

_I widen my eyes again. That was absolutely not what I was trying to say. Why would I try to destroy Glee? I thought I told Santana that I absolutely love that club. Maybe I should tell them again._

"_Well actually-" _

"_Shut it, Pierce." Coach Sylvester tells me without looking at me. "I think that's a terrific idea, Sandbags. If we can bring that Club down, we will be getting our money back. Great thinking, Lopez and Pierce." _

_Santana smiles proudly, but when I look at Quinn, I can see that's she is not as happy with the idea as Santana. _

"_What? I am _not _joining Loserville. That's social suicide, Coach!" Quinn raises her voice angrily. I have already decided that I don't really like her. _

"_If you're not joining Q, you can say goodbye to your privilege to use the solarium." I hear both Santana and Quinn gasp loudly. Quinn already close to tears. _

"_You wouldn't." Quinn states unbelieving. _

"_Oh, you know I would." Coach tells her while looking her directly in the eye. "This afternoon, you both will be joining Glee, whether you like it or not. Now, get the hell out of my office." _

So it turns out Santana made up that excuse, just so I could stay in Glee. I can't believe that Santana would do that for me. She is a great friend, far better than I've ever had.

"Okay guys, that's it for today. Great work, I'll see you next week. Work on these steps." He says while looking at Finn. Finn is okay, I guess. I haven't spoken with him much but it seems like he is the leader of the group, together with Rachel.

Mr. Shue mutters something about having a nice weekend and meeting Ms. Pillsbury so he quickly leaves the room.

"Hey Lezpez, you're not going to that party tonight, are you?" Quinn asks loudly from behind me. I look at Santana and I see that she's clenching her fists. _Lezpez. _Again Quinn is using that nickname. I should ask Santana about it later.

"None of your business Lucy." Santana tells her with a fake sweet smile. "But since you're asking so _nicely_, I don't know." She shrugs her shoulders. "Come on, Britt. Let's get going."

I follow her outside, while saying a quick goodbye to the others.

"What was that all about?" I ask when we are walking through the halls on our way outside.

"What was _what_ about?" Santana asks confused.

"That thing between you and Quinn?" I ask her. For a moment, Santana stops walking and she eyes me suspiciously. "And don't give me that 'I don't know what you're talking about thing' because you know what I'm talking about."

Santana chuckles. "I was actually going to say that, you psychic." Santana states while giving a sweet smile. I love that smile of hers. I have seen it a few times now and every time it makes my stomach do funny things. Thank God, I don't blush easily. "You're really smart, you know."

"That's not true." I mumble and looking down at the ground. There are a few things that I am and smart is not one of them. Maybe the exact opposite is.

"You are Britt. Believe me." She grabs both of my hands and looks me direct in the eye. "You are." She tells again and for some reason I believe her a little. Not completely, though.

"Thanks Santana." I say to her and again that sweet smile of her forms on her face. "But tell me about you and Quinn, please."

I hear Santana letting out a big sigh. I really don't want to push her but I _really _want to know what's going on between the two former friends.

"What do you think about going to that party tonight?" Santana asks me instead.

"Don't change the to-"

"How about, we're going to that party tonight, we'll be having a sleepover at my place, and I tell you all about Quinn tomorrow, okay?"

"That sounds perfect." I state honestly. It really is; I love partying and I spending the night with Santana sounds fantastic. "And you will really tell me about that thing between you and Quinn tomorrow?"

"I promise."

"Okay then, it's a deal."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

So that's chapter 5. Next chapter will be the party and the morning after.

I also really want to know if you guys want me to change POV's sometimes.

Also are there some things you guys would like to see happen in the story?

Let me know what you think!

X


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all so much for the reviews. As a reward already; a new chapter. I was really excited about writing this chapter. It's the biggest chapter so far and I have tried doing Santana's POV. It actually turned out better than I thought it would.

**kiwi2420: **Thank you for loving that chapter. Those comments make my day so thank you so much!

**Santanalover16: **I am sorry to disappoint because the sleepover will be the next chapter. This chapter turned out longer than I thought it would so I have decided to make it two chapters.

**Rosetoast: **Thank you for liking the slushy part. It was actually my favorite part too! And protective Santana is kind of the best, I think. There should be more of it in the show. And that person from the Netherlands? You will have to be patient. I am planning on doing that but later on in the story.

**umbrellaleg: **Of course she has a heart ;). And I'm sorry but I have decided to sometimes switch POV's and this chapter will be mostly Santana. But don't worry I will still be writing Britt's POV.

**sdf: **Thank you for liking my story! I try (shrug).

**latina008: **Fast enough? :P

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6

"My mom says it's fine." I say smiling big to Santana after I hang up. The first thing I did when Santana to stay at her house, was going to my house and asking Mama if it was okay. However, when I came home, she wasn't there. So I called her and asked her the question. At first she wasn't really thrilled but after some convincing on my part, she agreed.

"Okay, grab some stuff then we can go." Santana ushers me upstairs. I sprint upstairs because I'm so excited and Santana follows me. When I enter my room I look behind me, I see no Santana. For a moment I'm worried but then I see her reach the top floor.

"Jesus Christ, Britt. Slow down, okay? How can you have so much energy?" Santana asks me panting.

I just giggle and grab my stuff. "Hey San, what should I wear tonight?" I ask her when I'm searching my closet, looking for something to wear. I turn around and I see her looking around my room.

On my nightstand is a picture of one of my classes at my school in Rotterdam and Santana looks at it carefully. In that picture you can see me on Jamie's back while laughing really loudly with the others. I smile at that memory. It was a beautiful day and it was when Jamie and were not dating yet; we were just really good friends.

I clear my throat to try to get her attention and her head shoots up and she looks at me.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"What should I wear?" I ask her again.

xxxxx

**(Santana's POV) **

Brittany and I enter the house when the party has already started. I hate it when I'm early and the party has barely begun. You just sit there and look around, trying making some small talk, with people you hardly know. But that's not gonna happen tonight, thank god.

We both look hot by the way. She decided to go for some really short shorts, with a cute tank top. Usually I don't like it when people wear flats under it, but it suits Brittany. I am wearing a skirt with a shirt that you barely can call a shirt. It shows more than enough of my cleavage and it rides up a little when I throw my arms up. Also, I'm wearing heels which make me a just as tall as Brittany.

I really like being friends with Brittany by the way. When I first saw her five days ago I thought she was just the stereotypical blonde girl with an amazing body and just, you know, fake. How wrong I was. She is nothing like that, like at all.

When we were getting ready a few hours ago I was actually surprised by the stories she told me about the times she was drunk. And believe me when I say that has been a lot of times. Apparently you can drink legally at the age of sixteen in Holland. So no fake ideas, not way too much make-up and not those heels that will kill your feet at the end of the night. I should definitely go there sometime.

Now that I have heard these stories I'm even more excited for this party. Apparently little miss innocent turns into a stripper when she is drunk. I cannot wait till I get some drinks into her.

The door is open so we can just walk in but before we go inside, Brittany grabs my arm. "Please just stay around me this night." She says quietly.

If it were any other person I would have told them to grown the fuck up because I'm not a freaking babysitter, but with Brittany, it's different. I don't know why, but she just is. Maybe it's because she is just so damn hot and cute at the same time. Really Lopez, cute? I just mean hot. Oh who am I kidding, she _is _cute. But can it also be about the fact that this chick didn't even know me for a day when she already got angry with me _twice_. Not a lot of people dare to talk back to me.

"Sure Britt, I will." I state sweetly. Yeah that's right; sweet. That's also something that I have become around Brittany. It feels good you know, not constantly keeping up my walls and being angry with everybody.

"Santana! Brittany! Great you guys made it!" Matt yells. Matt Rutherford is one of the few guys I somewhat tolerate. We made out a few times in our freshman year but it never went further. He never says a lot but he also doesn't annoy me. Maybe that's because he almost never talks.

"Yeah yeah, show us your booze." I tell him annoyed. I tolerate him, but it does not mean we're friends.

We follow him towards the kitchen and he pours us a drink. I have no idea what he puts into it but when I take a sip, my eyes widen; it's really strong. I take small sips and I'm halfway through my glass, when I hear Brittany slam down her glass.

"Another please." She states brightly. Holy fuck. How is that even possible? I am master at drinking and she just drank it like that.

"Uhm San? You're mouth is hanging open." Brittany tells me cutely. Oh wait, close your mouth, you idiot.

Brittany giggles and I smile at that.

After we've both had enough to drink, we decide to head towards the living room. Because Matt is in Glee, he has invited the Gleeks too. _Just great_. You can't be serious. Okay, Glee Club isn't as bad as I thought it was but I don't want to see all those Glee losers on my Friday night.

"Ooh San! I see Rachel! Let's say hello." Brittany says excited. Have you ever seen an excited Brittany? It's adorable. The way her face lights up and her eyes are just a little brighter and she almost starts jumping on her place. Adorable, I say. Okay these thoughts have to stop. How long do I know Brittany? Barely five days. But it feels like I have known her for years. And all I want is to get to know her better. Yep, Satan Lopez has a soft spot. And that soft spot is called Brittany Susan Pierce.

"Sure." I mutter.

She grabs my hand and leads me towards the Gleeks.

"Hey Rachel!" She almost shouts because the music is so loud. She lets go of my hand and gives Rachel a big hug.

"Berry." I nod towards her.

Rachel nods back and slowly pushes Brittany of her. "Hey Britt. With whom did you come here?" Rachel asks confused.

"With Santana!" Seriously Brittany keeps shouting. The music is loud, but it's not that loud.

"Britt, calm down." I tell her. She turns away from Rachel and stands back next to me, throwing her arm around my shoulder and leaning against me.

I see Rachel narrowing her eyes. "Santana, what have you done to her?" She asks me while motioning to Brittany.

"Nothing." I shrug my shoulders and look at Brittany. She has had a few more drinks than me, but she also drank them way faster. I can already tell that she is tipsy.

"No Rach, she didn't do anything." Brittany defends me, which is really funny because she is trying to glare but it doesn't turn out really good. It looks like a small kid looking angry when they don't get another candy.

Berry seems to agree with me because she bursts out in laughter too.

After Brittany hugged almost everyone in Glee, she sits down next to me. In the time she went to say hello to everybody, I was getting tired of waiting so I decided to sit down. Wrong choice though, because Rachel took it as a permission to talk to me. Just ignoring her doesn't help by the way. She just keeps ranting about God knows what. I've heard a few words and I'm glad that I don't bother listening to her. Words as; Finn, Glee, Finn, singing, Finn and go on. So I'm relieved when Brittany comes to rescue me by sitting on the other side of me.

"So you're done with greeting everybody from Glee?" I ask her while completely turning my back towards that dwarf.

"Not everybody. But that's just because I don't want to talk to everybody." She looks around her to see if anybody is listening. "I don't like all the Gleeks." She says quietly with big eyes. "But don't tell them."

I grin because tipsy Brittany is really funny and I decide to just play along. "Who don't you like?" although I am just playing, I am actually really curious who Brittany wouldn't like. I mean; she is friends with Rachel Freaking Berry. That says enough.

She looks around her again and I roll my eyes, because even when people wanted to listen to us, they couldn't because of the loud music.

"I don't like Puck, because he is always rude and mean and he thinks he is all badass with his strip of hair on his head, what he calls his 'mohawk'." She states serious. I laugh loudly at this because it's just _so _true. Some people turn around and look at me skeptically but I just glare at them to mind their own business.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Quinn coming our way.

"And I don't like her." Brittany mutters. I look at her surprised because I wouldn't have expected that. Quinn is actually civil towards Brittany. That's only because she wants everything that's mine, but I don't think Brittany would notice. I'm not saying that Brittany is mine, I'm not, but whenever I become friends with anybody (which doesn't happen often) Quinn steals them away from me. That manipulative bitch.

"Hey B, Lezpez." I roll my eyes at that and I glare at her. That's something you should know about me, I am a lesbian and I am out. At first I thought that it would be bad for my social status but it turned out the opposite. People actually feared me more. I don't know why, something about not being afraid showing who you are made them respect me more. But yeah, it brought nicknames with it. Nicknames such as; Lezpez. How creative.

"Hi Quinn." Brittany states with her monotone voice. I frown, because she hugged all the others and now Quinn only gets a "hi". Not even her normal cheery voice.

"Brittany, since this is your first party, how about you follow me towards the kitchen where I can pour you a drink?" She asks Brittany in that fake sweet voice of hers.

"Uh no thanks, I'd rather stay her with San." She says uncertain, looking towards me for a second.

Quinn scoffs. "Oh I'm sure _San _wouldn't mind. Come on; it's just a 'Welcome to McKinley' drink."

"Uh... Okay, just one drink." She says unsure. "Will you wait here for me?" Brittany asks me, turning towards me, looking at me with hopeful eyes.

I nod at her and then turn towards Quinn, giving her a pointed look. As if saying 'Don't mess with her' to which she responds with a smirk.

For a moment I think about following them outside but I'm not her babysitter. Just wait here and hoping Brittany is wise enough to not fall for her tricks.

xxxxx

A little while later, I am talking to Sam. He came to sit next to me and I actually like him. A lot of people don't know that I actually have a few friends. During the big fight I had with Quinn, he was still dating her. We were sort of friends back then but he chose Quinn over me, naturally. After, however, he found out what that bitch did to me; he broke things off and decided to come on 'my side'. These days he calls himself my 'Lesbro'. At first I got always pretty mad at him for calling himself that, but now I can laugh about it.

"Strip, strip, strip, strip!" I hear coming from the kitchen.

"What is going on?" Sam asks me confused. I shrug because I don't know either. Probably a stupid Cheerio seeking attention by stripping out of her clothes or something. _Fuck! _Please don't let that be Brittany.

"I gotta go." I quickly say to Sam. He looks surprised but I can't explain it. I just jump up and run towards the kitchen, Sam following me.

When I enter the kitchen I see Brittany standing on the kitchen table in her bra and on her way to get rid of her shorts. Holy shit, she wasn't kidding when she said that she became a stripper.

I look next to me and I see Sam standing there with his mouth wide open. Any other time I would have made a joke about his mouth being so big but now is not the right time.

"Get her off the table, now!" I yell at him. He nods and makes his way through the crowd and grabs Brittany by her waist. Brittany looks shocked for a moment but when she sees it's Sam she starts laughing.

"Sammy!" She yells and she starts messing with his hair. They have become close this past week. She actually likes his jokes about all these stupid movies.

I look to the other side of the kitchen and I see Quinn laughing at Brittany with that stupid smirk on her face. And that's when I lose it. She may have done shit to me, but Brittany hasn't done anything wrong.

I push my way through all those people in the kitchen and when I reach her I push her hard.

"You stupid bitch!" I yell at her. "What did you give her?" I push her again and inwardly smile. I am way stronger than her. This is gonna be _my _fight.

"What do you think you're doing, Lopez?" She yells angrily back when she tries to push me back. I lose my balance for a second but quickly recover.

"I asked you a question Fabray!" I point my finger to her shoulder. "What did you to her?" at every word I stab her a little harder with my finger.

She rubs the spot and looks up and glares at me. "I just gave her a few drinks."

_**(Brittany's POV)**_

_I don't know why I didn't ask Santana to follow but I really regret it right now. I really don't like Quinn and I don't really thrust her. _

_In the kitchen I see a few other Cheerio's. The same who are with Quinn all the time. Also they're the ones who made fun of Santana during my audition when Quinn called her 'Lezpez'. _

_One of the Cheerio's passes a drink towards Quinn and she hands it to me. _

"_Here you are." She says when she gives it to me. She and the others all grab a cup too and they all raise it. "To Brittany." They say in union. _

_I bring the cup to my lips and when I taste it, I almost start coughing. Crap this is strong. The drink I got a little while ago was strong, but this is not normal. _

"_Come on Britt." Quinn says to me and when I look to the others I see that they are already finishes with their drinks. "You don't want to be behind." _

_I take a deep breath and close my eyes and drink it all in one big gulp. Closing my eyes wasn't such a good idea because when I open them again everything starts spinning. _

"_I'm gonna go back to Santana." I state. I don't want to be here anymore. They all make me feel really uncomfortable. _

"_Come on Brittany. Just another." Quinn tells me and when I look back at them I see that they all have their cup ready to do another round of drinks. _

"_Okay one other, and then I'm going back to Santana." So that sentence was pretty hard to say. I'm beginning to feel really drunk. After this one I really have to find my way back to Santana. _

"I couldn't help that stupid blonde couldn't say no to the second, third, fourth and fifth drink. Then she started to undress herself and she forgot that she wanted to go to you."

After Quinn tells me what happened I actually only see red. Also the fact that she calls Brittany stupid; not a good move, _puta. _

"You stupid cunt!" I'm about to hit her, when someone grabs my arm. I see standing behind with Brittany hanging over his shoulder.

I turn back to Quinn. "Prepare for hell, Fabray, because Monday aunty Snix will pay a visit to you."

I quickly follow Sam outside and to my surprise Brittany is still awake.

"Thanks Sam." I say to him when he puts Brittany down. Brittany immediately throws herself at me. I can feel she is really cold because she still has no shirt.

Sam must have noticed it too because he takes of his vest and hands it to me so I can give it to Brittany.

"You want me to bring you guys home?" He asks me while motioning between Brittany and me.

"No that's okay. I didn't drink too much so I can still drive. My car is over there so we'll be okay. Thanks again." All the while still holding Brittany up. She is mumbling incoherent things and I don't pay much attention to it.

"Okay, just call me when you need something." He tells me and when I nod he heads back inside.

"Okay come on Britt, let's get us home." I tell her sweetly and she mumbles a quiet 'yes' and slowly she starts to walk towards my car.

Before we reach it though, she starts talking. "I'm sorry San for ruining your party." I smile sweetly at her even though she can't see it.

"That's okay. Let's just go home okay." If this would be any other person I would never let them in my car. They should have just found another way to get home because no way in hell, I would be risking them throwing up in my car. Then again this is Brittany, and for some reason I can't even be mad at her right now. We've known each other for not even a week and for some reason I can already say she is special.

"What is wrong with me?" I whisper quietly to myself.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

So next chapter will be the sleepover and the morning after. I hope you all liked Santana's POV because I really liked writing her.

Also I just love Sam, so I somehow had to bring him up. And no worries for the ones who want to see more of the Brittberry (?) friendship. It will be coming back more.

Let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so freaking sorry for not updating earlier. I have been busy with so much stuff and I had no inspiration for writing this chapter. I have written this like three times and erasing it again. So frustrating. But I can finally say that I'm quite happy with how this turned out.

Thank you all again for the reviews. Seriously you guys, you don't understand how happy it makes me when I look on my iPod seeing all these e-mails from FanFiction for yet another review, story alert or story fav.

**Rhettlee: **I really like Sam too and don't worry, he will more in this story.

**Karabearr32: **Thank you for enjoying this and sorry that this was not a quick update. I am really sorry.

**AnneCpc****: **You love it? Really? That's just amazing, thank you so much. And Rotterdam is not that great actually. I don't live there but I go there sometimes and it's close to my hometown but I don't really like going there, honestly. But there are good things there, such as the cinema and my fav shop ever: Primark :)

**BimBamHidy: **I liked that chapter best too and I like Sam too. And yeah, Rachel is annoying but she is okay. And don't worry there will be some 'Snix kickin' ' but not this chapter though.

**Santanalover16: **Sorry but I will be involving Rachel more. Don't forget she was nice and sweet to Brittany when Santana wasn't even in the picture. So she will be coming up more. And you're welcome :)

**DMG: **I'm really happy that you started to read it too!

**Jane: **I'm so so so so sorry for this update. I'll try to update earlier next time. Sorry! I hope you'll forgive me.

**Sar: **Here you go :)

**Justacrazybitch: **I try, I try. And yes I'm a girl ;).

**Kiwi2410: **Here is the next chapter. Thank you so much for reviewing.

Enjoy!

Chapter 7

**(Brittany's POV)**

I groan when I open my eyes and for a moment I am confused. Where am I? I try to look around but the sun is blinding and giving me an even bigger headache. I quickly close my eyes again and think back of what happened last night but everything is a blur.

I remember only a few things; when we arrived and when I went to kitchen with Quinn. I remember doing some shots and that I was about to strip out of my clothes. _Oh God. _I stripped again. Now that's something I wanted to avoid. Santana is probably so mad at me for getting incredibly wasted. It's a miracle she even let me sleep over.

Speaking of Santana, where is she? Have I kicked her out of her own bed? If I wouldn't have been so drunk I would have told her to let me sleep on the couch or something.

The door suddenly opens. "Hey you're awake." Santana states quietly. "I made us some breakfast, so if you feel like it, you should come downstairs."

I nod but don't say a word. I'm really embarrassed from what happened. Or from what I imagine has happened. I mean the stripping part was probably only the beginning. Maybe I don't even want to know what I have done.

"I'm so sorry, Santana." I croak out without looking at her. I just can't look at her; she is probably really pissed off.

"About what?" she asks me confused. I look at her surprised while raising one eyebrow.

"About last night." I explain her.

_**(Santana's POV)**_

"_Come on, Britt. Help me out for a second." I nudge Brittany, who passed out on our way back. It was only a five minute drive but she's already sleeping heavily. _

"_Goddamn Brittany! Wake up will ya!" I really want to yell right now, but I know I can't. Although I don't act like someone who doesn't give a shit about others, I don't want to wake my neighbours. Also I don't want to yell at Brittany; it's like getting mad at a young puppy, even though she's asleep. _

_Suddenly she stirs and she opens her eyes. For a few seconds she looks around her lost but the moment she notices me, she calms down. _

"_Hey" She whispers and I can't help but smile back. _

"_Hi" I say just as quietly. "Can you stand up?" _

_Brittany shrugs. "Duh." She says as if she didn't need to be carried outside at the party or like she didn't need help with walking later on. _

_She shuffles in her seat and tries to bring her legs in some sort of movement but I see her struggling. I try to stifle a laugh but it becomes really difficult when she lets out a frustrated sigh. _

"_Let me help you." I tell her once my giggles have stopped. Thank God she is too wasted to notice me laughing. _

"_Okay." She says and she holds her arms up. I grab them and pull her up. For a moment it looks like she loses her balance, but she doesn't. _

"_Thanks." She smiles brightly and she throws her arms around me for a big hug. This time however I don't expect it to happen so we both fall in the grass. _

_She starts giggling cutely and I would have laughed with her if her thigh wouldn't have pressed, _right there. _Then she yawns and she drops her head on my chest. _

"_You are so comfy." She says while moving her head between my breasts to become more comfortable. _

"_Uh Britt, let's get up." I tell her while slowly pushing her up. "Come on, let's get you inside." _

"_But I don't wanna." She whines. "I wanna sleep on you." It seems like I can't get her up, so I just have to find another way before she passes out again. _

"_If you're coming inside with me, and I can't believe I'm about to say this, you can cuddle with me in bed okay? Does that sound good?" I ask her hopefully._

"_Yeah, come on San, let's go to bed." Brittany says excitedly. She jumps up and pulls me with her. Brittany almost runs to the front door and on her way almost falling a few times. _

"See that wasn't so bad?" Santana asks me with a nervous laugh.

"Wasn't so bad? I acted like a complete idiot!" I say frustrated. I'm not mad at her or anything, but mostly at myself. How could I let things get so out of hand?

"Do I want to know what happened inside?" I ask her quietly.

"Uh..." Santana starts while averting her eyes.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry for whatever I did." I say quickly. Just great. I have known her for five days now and I probably ruined our friendship.

"Listen Britt, it was nothing too bad. So let's just forget about it." Santana tells me, but obviously she's lying. I can just tell by the way she doesn't want to look in my eyes and how she talks so nervous.

I'm now wondering if I really want to know. Santana is probably lying to me because it _is _something 'too bad' and if she's gonna tell me, it's most likely going to be very embarrassing.

"Tell me." I just say to her. She looks like she is about to object so I quickly add "please."

Santana looks hesitant. "Okay, I'll tell you. But just so you know, I am not mad or anything and you were drunk, so after I tell you this, we'll just forget about it okay?" She says quickly. Almost too quickly but I understand so I nod.

"Okay so after I got you inside and brought you up to my room..."

_**(Santana's POV) **_

_When we enter my room Brittany lets herself fall down on my bed. For a moment I just stand still and just look at her. The way her blonde locks fall on her face and how these are spread out on my bed. The way there are a few drops of sweat evident on her face and how they glisten in the dim light of my nightstand lamp. The way her eyes are closed like she is asleep. The way – shit. She is asleep and she didn't even change clothes. _

"_San." I hear her whine. She has one eye opened a tiny bit. "You promised to cuddle with me."_

_I chuckle because she is really cute. _

"_I know, but first let's get you cleaned up a bit." _

_She nods and holds her arms up again. I roll my eyes at her. Seriously she's cute and all but helping her up all the time is starting to annoy me. _

"_Santana..." She whines again. And just like that the annoyance is gone. What the actual fuck, Lopez. You're actually growing soft on her. _

_A little while later when I have helped her clean up, let her drink some water and got her into her shorts and tank top, we're finally heading to bed. _

_I must say that I'm a little uncomfortable by the way she is clinging to me right now. I had thought that she would have sobered up a little but she hasn't. _

_When we lay down she immediately throws her arm and leg around me and nuzzles her face in the crook of my neck. She hums happily squeezes me tight for a moment. _

"_Thank you for taking care of me, San." She mumbles into my shoulder. _

_I almost didn't hear her, but I did. I sigh contently and put my arm around her shoulder. _

"_Anytime, Britt." I say back quietly. _

_I slowly doze off but when I'm about to fall asleep I feel her lift up her head. I open my eyes and see her staring at me intently. I've never seen her like this and I'm actually intimidated by this. _

_She looks at me with half lidded eyes and a hint of a smile on her face. "Did you know you're really hot?" She asks me with a really seductive voice. A voice I haven't heard earlier from her. _

"_What?" I splutter out. Wasn't she about to fall asleep and uh- _straight?

_She slowly moves closer and she looks intently at my lips. "Let me kiss you." _

"Oh my God. I can't believe I kissed you. I'm so sorry." I say embarrassed. What the hell, Britt?

"You didn't though. I told you that it wasn't a good idea. So your eyes grew wide, you became embarrassed and quickly backed off. Three later minutes you were sleeping like you were in a coma or something." Santana explains me quietly. I can't believe how she can be so calm about this. How she even can be in the same room as me. That's something you should know about me. Whenever I'm drunk I just want to make out with about anyone. So last night when I was in the same bad with someone as pretty as Santana, I just lost control. She can't know I'm bisexual though. I can't lose her already, not when we have just started this already amazing friendship.

"You should know that I intend to do that when I'm drunk. It's not that I'm a lesbian or anything." I tell her quickly. Like that didn't sound like a complete lie. "I just want to make out with someone and it doesn't matter who. Usually guys though." I add.

I see confusion written all over her face. Then her face goes from confusion to anger. Why would she be angry with me? Is it because of that kiss that almost happened? She didn't seem too pissed about it just a few moments ago.

"Santana, is everything okay?" I ask her cautiously.

**(Santana's POV) **

"Santana is everything okay?" she asks me quietly. What the actual fuck. I don't even know why I am angry right now. Just something inside me snapped when she explained herself. She was so damn afraid that I would think she is a lesbian. Like there is anything wrong with that.

"Do you have something against lesbians?" I ask her angrily. Just the thought of Brittany disliking lesbians or something like that makes me sick. I didn't think she would be such a person. She seems so carefree and she even hangs out with that gay kid Hummel.

Her eyes widen at my question. "What? No of course not! I just mean-"

"Just meant what?" I interrupt her. I realise that I'm not being completely fair to her right now, but I don't give a shit. And to think that I might actually would have come out to her. Not gonna happen.

When I see her open and close her mouth a couple of times, I realise that she is not going to answer.

"You know what? Maybe it would be better if you would leave right now." I state. I seriously can't deal with her right now. I glare at her and look around for her clothes and her other stuff.

"No Santana please let me stay. Don't be angry with me, please."

When I look at her my heart sinks. There are a few tears running down her face and she looks completely stressed. I really want to walk over to her right now and give her a hug, but she is the one that hurt me first. Maybe even without her knowing it but still, she hurt me.

I raise an eyebrow at her for her to continue.

"You should believe me when I say that I have nothing against lesbians or all gay people for that matter." She starts and she looks down at her hands nervously. "I just thought that you would."

"I would what?" I ask her confused.

"That you would have something against gay people and that you would be grossed out by the fact that I wanted to make out with you last night." She finishes and she finally looks up. "I'm sorry." She whispers and she moves to stand up.

I probably look like a complete idiot right now with my mouth hanging wide open. But I don't care. I completely misjudged her. I was angry at her for no reason. And then she apologizes which she didn't have to do because I'm the person that should do that. Now she is packing her stuff with probably a terrible hangover and feeling really guilty and I'm just staring at her. Why the hell _am I _still staring at her? Do something, you moron!

When she walks past me, I grab her hand. I roll my eyes at my own action. Smooth, Lopez _not_. Brittany looks up at me surprised but also there's a hint of fear in her eyes. I quickly drop her hand, realising that she may be afraid of me.

I motion towards the bed and she reluctantly sits down stiffly. Brittany is no longer looking at me but at her shoes or at the wall or the bed or really anything except at me.

"I should be the one apologizing. I thought that you were disgusted by lesbians or something." I explain her calmly.

"I'd never-"

I hold my hand up. "Please let me talk for now. Just don't interrupt me, please."

She nods but doesn't say a word. Good.

"I should tell you something and I'm going to tell you right now or I will probably chicken out." I chuckle nervously and take a deep breath. Come on pussy, just tell her. You promised her. Maybe I could just make something up, so I wouldn't have this awkward talk with Britts. I look up at her and she is looking back at me intently. This is it, just do it.

"You wanted to know what happened between Quinn and me right? Well Quinn and I used to be best friends. We met at Cheerio try-outs at the beginning of freshman year and we just clicked. We stayed best friends until approximately one year later."

I look to my right where Brittany is still sitting. I thought I would be nervous with telling this story to her, but looking at her calms me down.

"As I said, we were best friends so we told each other everything. So I told her about feelings that I had bottled up inside of me. I wanted to tell her when I would be ready and I trusted her enough to tell her, so I did. I told her about my feelings towards certain people. Uh- as in girls. We were at her house when I came out to her and she just looked at me. Then her face became a mix of confusion, anger and disgust. God... I'll never forget that face again. She said that it maybe would just be temporarily but I shook my head because it wasn't. I knew for sure that I was- I mean _am _a lesbian." I look to my right again and I expect the same emotions on Brittany's face as were on Quinn's, but instead there is sympathy. Also I now notice that Brittany's hand is on my knee.

"If you want to leave, I'd understand." I shrug my shoulders, acting like I wouldn't care, but actually if she would leave right now I would be devastated.

"No I'm not leaving. Please continue. I mean only if you want to." I nod my head at her and she gives me a small smile, but it's a real one. Not one of those fake smiles that a lot of other girls seem to wear.

So I continue. "She looked at me even more disgusted, claiming that it is not normal for girls to fall in love with other girls. She told me to leave her house and that we could no longer be friends. I refuse to cry in front of others, but I made an exception. I wailed like a fucking baby and begged her to let me stay. But she didn't let me. Next day when I came at school everybody knew about it. She fucking told the entire school, stupid bitch. I acted like it didn't affect me so after about a week of bullying, people grew to respect me more. But Quinn always stayed a bitch. But I don't need her. I've got other friends right now. For instance Sam, Mike, Sugar... you." I add shyly, maybe she doesn't want to be my friend anymore. I would understand. Apart from the few times that I have been nice and friendly to her, I had been a complete bitch. See ten minutes ago when I accused her of something she didn't do.

"Yeah you've got me." She states and wipes away my tears. I didn't even realise I had been crying. She looks at me and smiles and I smile back at her. She throws her arms around me, giving me a big and warm hug. "Thank you for telling me." Brittany whispers in my ear.

After she lets go of me, her smile falters a little.

"Now that you have told me that, I want to tell you something too." I look confused but I don't speak, letting her talk right now. "I haven't been completely honest with you."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Again, I'm so sorry for not updating earlier. I was just so busy plus it was FINALLY a little warmer here. So I just had to work on my sun tan.

Next chapter will be about Britt telling her story and Aunty Snix making a appearance.

Any things you guys would like to see or want to know, let me know!

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello you guys! Okay, okay this isn't as fast as I wanted it to be but I promise next will be faster. Probably tomorrow or the day after. I'm going to skip all the answering to the reviews because I can barely keep my eyes open. It's 1:30 here and I'm exhausted. Too much stress from work, school, bla bla, you know the drill.

Not answering your reviews doesn't mean I don't appreciate them, because I do! I totally love them :)

I just wanted to answer **xAngeloftheNorthx **asking me where I'm from. I'm from Dordrecht, a place in Zuid-Holland.

Enjoy y'all!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8

**(Brittany's POV)**

Oh God, I am such a big idiot. Just ten minutes ago I 'explained' myself to Santana, saying that I am not attracted to girls. Then she just told me that awful story about her coming out because she thrusts me. Now I have to tell her that I'm after all attracted to girls. Great job, Britt, she'll probably get mad at me. And she'll have the right to be mad.

"I- uh- lied a little to you." I say not daring to look her in the eyes. "And I swear if I knew all this- everything you just told me – if I had known that, I wouldn't have lied to you. God I'm such a big idiot. Stupid, stupid-"

"Hey! Stop calling yourself that. You're not- look at me Britt. You're _not _stupid. Nor an idiot for that matter." I looked at her while she said that and I really want to believe her, but I've heard that I'm dumb so many times already.

"You're not Britt. You're actually one of the smartest people I know. And we've known each other for how long? Six days? You're also one of the bravest people, for standing up to me after only an hour after we had met. You're a great dancer and one of the prettiest- I mean smart. Pretty as in smart of course." She starts blushing and I think it's really cute. Whenever I blush it's really evident because I end up looking like a tomato but when Santana blushes a little hint of red makes its way on Santana's cheeks. She also looks down and she has a shy grin on her face.

I giggle and she quickly looks up annoyed. It doesn't seem that she is to join me in my fit of giggles because she actually starts glaring.

"Whatever." She says when I'm calmed down. And I want to be sad or intimidated by her but I think her angry glare is just so adorable. It takes a lot of strength on my part not just to reach forward and pinch her cheeks.

"What were we talking about anyway?" She mumbles and I freeze. Right. I was just about to admit my secret. And just like I don't feel like laughing or even smiling anymore.

She looks up to me when she notices that I have stopped laughing… and smiling… and moving. I let out a big sigh and rub my temples. God, she is so close right now. It's like I can't properly breathe right now. I stand up and begin pacing around the room while muttering things under my breath. It seems like my mouth can't keep up with my brains and my thoughts.

I briefly look up at her and she is staring back at me confused, probably not understanding a word that I'm saying. I don't blame her though; _I _don't even understand what I'm saying right now.

"Brittany calm down. Just tell me." I hear her talk but it's like I can't listen to her. I really want to myself to calm down but whatever I say to my body, it just ignores me.

"Britt, come on. Just sit down." I hear her say again, but I can't get a grip on what to do anymore. I start to panic. The quiet mutters that were earlier coming from my mouth are now replaced with quick breaths.

My eyes grow wide. What is going on? I have never had this before. Suddenly I feel a pair of hands grab my arms from behind.

"Britt, what's happening? Please calm down." Her desperate voice is right next to my ear right now. I want to, I really do. I try to take deeper breaths but that seems even harder to do than the quick breaths I have been taking for a while now.

Santana walks around so that she is now right in front of me and she is looking really worried at me. The last thing I see is her eyes staring right back into mine before everything goes black.

xxxxx

"Britt? Are you waking up?" I hear a distant voice and I try to nod but I'm too exhausted to do it.

I slowly open my eyes and the first thing I see is Santana's face hanging right above mine. A big frown is placed on her face, probably because of worrying about me. Thinking about it, what happened exactly?

"What happened?" I ask her, voicing my thoughts.

She looks relieved when I talk and a soft smile replaces the frown. The frown is still evident though and I somehow want to make it go away.

"You were having a panic attack and then you passed out. You were out for about five minutes or so. But no worries I called my dad and he said that I should just wait until you would wake up." She looks at me before adding, "God, you scared the shit out of me."

She lets out a forced chuckle and I smile slightly at her, letting her know that I'm okay. I sit up and pat the space next to me, indicating her to sit down.

She sits down and she reaches behind to grab a glass of water. She gives it so me and I thank her and take some sips. I put it down next to me on the nightstand.

"So how about I tell you right now?" I ask her.

"Are you sure about it? You saw what happened when you first wanted to tell me."

"I'm sure. I'm a lot calmer right now. Just let me talk and don't stop me when I start ranting, which will probably happen because every time I tell something big like this I get nervous and I don't have a hold on what comes out of my mouth. I'm doing it right now, aren't I?"

Santana chuckles. "Yeah you were, but you said not interruption." She says holding her hands up defensively.

"Smart ass." I reply with a smile on my face. Then my face turns serious again. Just tell her, Britt. Maybe she'll understand why you lied to her and everything will turn out okay.

"So… uhm… when I said a little while ago that I wasn't attracted to girls, I might have lied a little." I say with a nervous smile on my face while holding my gaze on the ground. "I _am _in fact attracted to them. I have even fallen for some girls. Thing is; I like boys just as much. Only different. Like that girls are always so soft. And not only their boobs and stuff but their skin too. Oh! And their lips and their hair too. But I like boys too because they're so strong and they have like this great muscled body where I can just lay on. Okay this is not really relevant."

I look at Santana and she is silently shaking her head 'no'.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm bisexual and I have never had a problem with it. So that's not the reason I didn't tell you earlier. Just before we moved here my mother told me that people are not really as accepting as they are in Holland, so I wanted to keep this a secret. I didn't want to ruin our just started friendship, by saying that I'm bisexual. So I'm so sorry for lying earlier. If I had known that you're a lesbian, I would have told you the truth in the first place."

"It's okay." She states like it's obvious.

"Really?" I ask her surprised. "I mean that's awesome but I would understand if you were mad at me."

"Really really." She says with confidence laced in her voice.

"Awesome."

xxxxx

**(Santana's POV) **

It's been a few weeks now that Britts and I are friends and she somehow still doesn't bore me. This is not really surprising because Brittany is like the least boring person at this school. Now that I think about it, probably in the whole world. Okay, that sounded cheesy. But I still mean it though. She is just so quirky all the time and normally that would annoy the shit out of me, but Brittany just amazes me.

I'm now waiting at my locker for Brittany. It's a Thursday and I had asked her to drive with me to school but she declined, saying that she would drive with Rachel. That's also something that scares the crap out of me. I have actually started a somewhat liking towards Rachel _fucking _Berry. She used to annoy me _so _much. And not only her constant talking and ranting about Broadway and that stupid boyfriend of hers. But also the way she dresses made me physically ill. Okay that's not completely true but those sweaters? Awful. But since she is actually friends with Brittany, I don't hate her anymore. Okay, okay, I've never really hated her. I had just this great disliking towards her. But it has become less and less over the past few weeks.

I see Quinn walking past me with her little slaves. She looks all superior and all the people go out of their way for her, but when her eye catches mine, she quickly looks down. I smirk to myself and I sigh contently. That kick ass fight that went down just two weeks ago on Monday still brings a smile to my face. Stupid Quinn, thinking that she can fight Santana 'Snix' Lopez. _Wrong! _

_Okay, Monday mornings are probably the worst. I mean, who had this crazy idea to let people get up at this time on a freaking Monday. Oh yeah, that's right: school. Thank God that Cheerio's practice was cancelled for this morning due to Sue's morning sickness. _

_I grab an apple from the table, murmur a grumpy 'goodbye' to my parents and leave the house. I open my car and sit down. For some moments I just stare ahead of me. I sigh big and start the car, driving to Brittany, picking her up for school. _

_When I have picked up Britt we're both really quiet. Also probably, partly for the same reason. You see, my intention was to kick Quinn's ass today, but Brittany told me not to. Normally I don't listen to others forbidding me something, but Brittany's pleas had gotten to me. She hates violence and she doesn't want me to get into trouble. I explained her that I would do it for her because of what Quinn did to her, but she said that that only makes it worse. Then I would get into trouble _because _of her. _

_When we reach McKinley and she still hasn't said anything, it starts to annoy me. _

"_Brittany, what is bothering you? I already told you I'm not going to fight with Quinn." I stop the car but we both still inside. _

"_I don't really want to talk about it right now." she says quietly, not looking at me. _

"_You can tell me anything, you know that right." I don't want to push her, because I hate it when people do that to me, but I really want to know what's going on. _

"_Can we drop it, please." It's not really a question though. It's like she says it because it's final. And when she looks at me for a brief moment and opens the car door, I guess it really is final. _

_I groan and open my door. When I look to Brittany I can see that she is waiting for me, with a hesitant smile on her face. I really want to walk past her right now and show her that I'm kinda pissed at her, but I just can't. I walk towards her and I nod. Her smile grows a little bigger and she hooks an arm through mine. _

_xxxxx_

_The bell rings, meaning the end of class. _

"_Santana, could you please stay for a minute?" The teacher asks me and I wonder what he would do when I say simply 'no'. But I'm not in a mood get into a discussion so I nod my head. _

_This was one of the two classes that I don't share with Britt. And it really hits me that I actually missed her in this class. I missed the way she asks things every two minutes. Or the way she starts laughing about a funny word that she read that nobody else think is funny. _

_When I look at my teacher, I see him standing there with his eyebrows raised. "Is that alright with you, Miss Lopez?"_

"_Uh, yeah, of course. I mean why wouldn't it be?" I say hoping that he doesn't know that I didn't hear anything of what he had just said._

"_Because that would mean your average grate would go from A minus to B plus." _

_I sigh defeated, knowing that I have to ask him again. "Sorry, I wasn't really listening before. What did you say?"_

_After ten long minutes I can finally leave the classroom. Seriously if that old man would just get to the point, this could have ended nine and a half minutes ago. _

_I look at my schedule, seeing that I have now a free period together with Brittany. We agreed that after our class apart we would meet at our lockers and we would go studying in the library. _

_When I walk towards my locker I see a big group of people standing around it. Okay… What the fuck is going on? _

_I push my way through the crowd, not just because I want to know what happened but also because it's at my locker. _

_When I reach it, my mouth drops open. This is not the sight that I had expected. There, against the lockers is a pissed off looking Quinn, being pinned to the lockers by a calm looking Brittany Pierce. _

_What the hell? _

_Brittany is holding Quinn's wrists above her head, using her strength and length to let Quinn not escape. _

"_Let. Me. Go." Quinn says through gritted teeth. Her face is becoming redder by each passing second because of her anger. _

"_Are you calmed down now? Because if you are, I could let you go." Brittany states. She looks really calm but the way she says it, tells me that she is not so calm after all. She is nervous and she hates fights and now she is in one. _

_I look around the circle of students but I can't spot Quinn's little friends. I see some people I recognize but they don't do anything about it. _

"_Okay, listen up Pierce. Let me go, or you'll get kicked off the Cheerio's because of assaulting your Captain." Brittany looks actually shocked right now, and for a moment she loses control of the situation. In that very moment Quinn pushes Brittany of her and she smoothes her outfit. She takes a big sigh and balls her fists. _

_My eyes widen of what she is going to do and I finally snap out of it and take action. _

_I take a few quick steps forward and grab Quinn's right arm. She visibly flinches and she stands completely still._

"_Don't even think about it, Quinn." I say angrily._

_Quinn then turns around and hits me in the face with an open palm. It stings of course but other than that, it doesn't really hurt. _

_I lower my arms and I actually chuckle arrogantly. _

"_Really Quinn? A bitch slap?" I smirk and push her hard against the lockers again. However I'm not as gentle as Brittany. _

_Quinn screams when she hits the lockers and I quickly use my entire body to keep her pinned to it. _

"_What did you to Brittany? Answer me." I demand. And I now notice that Snix has taken over; great. I inwardly smile. _

"_That stupid bitch came to me. She told me I had to apologize to her because of what I did." I manage to understand through all of her pants. "I said some things and she got mad. She pushed me to the lockers and walked away after. I followed her after a few seconds and pushed her back. Then she pinned me to the locker. And the rest you have seen Lopez."_

_Brittany went to Quinn. But that doesn't make any sense. I look back at Brittany and she stands stare with big frightened eyes. _

"_Are you gonna let me go or what?" Quinn draws my attention back to her. I glare hard at her but slowly back off. I'm actually shocked by what Quinn just told me. _

"_Bitch" Quinn mutters and she pushes me to the ground. She lands on top of me and punches me in the face. Not the way she hit me earlier but this is an actual punch. _

"_San!" Brittany shouts worriedly behind me and I can see her in the corner of my eye coming closer. _

"_Stay away Britt. This is my fight." And with that I roll Quinn and me over so that I'm now on top. _

"_Bring it on bitch." I say before punching her back. _

She actually didn't come back on top after that punch and the ones that followed. It surprises me. I actually thought that she would be stronger. Figgins ended and a few other teachers broke the thing of and after cleaning up, with a worried Brittany apologizing over and over again, I had to come to Figgins' office. There he told me to that Quinn and I both had two weeks detention. Sue came to our rescue however, saying that she couldn't miss her two co-captains. I was relieved when Figgins agreed on no punishment but that soon ended when we entered Sue's office. She there started yelling about God knows what and one more thing like that; we would both get demoted to the bottom of the pyramid.

Also it all came clear to me why Brittany was acting so weird in the car that morning. She was deadly nervous about standing up to Quinn. I told that whenever she wanted to do something like that again, she should come to me.

After the little fight that went down two weeks ago, nothing special happened. Quinn quitted Glee, but came back a few days after because she could no longer miss her solarium. Also Rachel and Finn broke up. Again. Not that that really bothers me but Rachel has been a complete wreck, acting like she doesn't care. Really, who does she think she is kidding?

Furthermore, nothing interesting happened.

But something interesting is about to happen because I see Brittany coming my way. I'm going to ask her out on a date. And you can say that Santana Badass Lopez is a nervous wreck right now. Wish me luck!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

So next chapter the answer!

Please review!

Xx


	9. Chapter 9

As promised, a faster update. I don't really know how I should feel about this chapter. It's a little rushed and mostly written in Santana's POV. I find that a lot easier than I thought. Anyways thanks y'all for the reviews and the story alerts and the story favorites.

Since I didn't answer to your reviews last time, I will do them all right now, so also the reviews from chapter 7.

**Rosetoast: **Glad I was your first ;). And sorry for that there isn't a lot of frequency in my updates. It's really harder than it looks like. But thank you for staying.

**xAngeloftheNorthx: **Thank you for loving this. I hope auntie Snix didn't disappoint. And I'm sorry for not updating earlier.

**Sjrg: **Sorry she's only going auntie Snix on Quinn for now. But don't worry because it will happen some more in the future.

**Kiwi2410: **Thank you for loving this and your review!

**Da: **Did you like the way Brittany told her story?

**Mynameischarla: **Here you go! :D

**Layra KPhoenixLover: **I'm thinking about bringing them back to friends, but I'm not sure yet. I really like writing Quinn as a bitch :p. But maybe I will, but not for anytime soon.

**DMG: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Sospe: **Thank you for loving this!

**Annasz: **Aaawh thank you! Here is a faster update.

**Jane: **Sorry it took me one day more but here you go! Thank you for you review.

**Rosetoast: **Thanks _again _for your review. This update is for you ;)

**Dert: **Haha she appreciates it :p.

**Emciegie: **You have to read to find out. Here you go!

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 9

**(Santana's POV)**

"Hey San." Brittany says, grinning brightly when she reaches me.

"Hi Britt." I say to her, smiling just as big. My hands feel sweaty and I'm sure I am beat red right now, but I just have to ask her. I know she doesn't have a lot of reasons to decline, I mean have you seen me? But still…

"Uh Britt… Can I ask you something?" I ask her when I have finally stopped freaking out. I try to look in her eyes but every few seconds, I look away. I suck so bad at keeping eye contact.

"Sure, San. That's what friends are for, right?" She states sweetly.

Yeah… friends. That's what we are. What if she doesn't want to go out with me because she only sees us as friends. I mean I'm not imagining us somewhere far in the future, because the longest relationship I've ever had lasted exactly one month. But still I somehow want to try _us_. If there even will be an 'us'.

"Do you maybe- I mean, I wanted to ask if you wanted to _goonadatewithme?_" The last bit of my so called question is totally rushed and it comes out as one word. Okay… I don't know what's happening to me. Since when has Santana Lopez completely lost her game. Oh right, that was when she met one Brittany Susan Pierce.

Brittany looks confused and she opens and closes her mouth a few times. After a few moments a shy smile makes its way on her face.

"Sorry, Santana." She starts and my face completely drops. She is rejecting me. Fuck damnit, say something you idiot. Quick, say that you wanted to go out as friends or something. Just make something up!

"I didn't mean-"

"I didn't really get what you were saying. Could you maybe repeat it?" She asks with hopeful eyes.

My eyes widen and I sigh relieved. She wasn't rejecting me. Oh my God, I almost experienced my first rejection and let me tell you, I'm not ready for that. Maybe when I'm old and even more grumpy, _then _I'll be ready for that rejection. But in the mean while I'm not going to take no for an answer.

"I said if you wanted to go-"

"Brittany, you are needed in the choir room, this very moment." The awful voice of Rachel Berry rings through my ears. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, trying to calm down. Who does she think she is, interrupting a moment like that. Fucking Rachel Berry with her terrible clothes and her annoying voice, coming between the two of us.

I turn around and see her marching our way, taking big steps. Probably too big for that little body of hers. I would have laughed at the way she is walking, if she wouldn't have interrupted my big question. Now, I can only be annoyed.

When she reaches us, she opens her mouth and starts talking again. Like we wouldn't understand what she had just told us. I let out an annoyed sigh and I look at Brittany. She is staring back at me with big apologetic eyes and I give her a small smile. She rolls her eyes and I smirk at her.

"Are you two even listening? Because I would highly appreciate it if you would pay attention. This is about Sectionals and we need to be perfect. So if-"

"Look Rachel, you can't really come up to the two of us, while we are in the middle of a conversation, interrupting us and then expect us to listen to you. That's actually mean." Brittany says to Rachel and I stifle a laugh. Rachel looks angrily at Brittany, but she doesn't say anything. "Now Santana, what did you want to say?" Brittany asks me sweetly, looking completely past Rachel.

Shit. I can't tell her when loudmouth Berry is here. "I uh forgot." I say simply, hoping she buys it. I look at her and she narrows her eyes at me. I quickly look at Rachel, "You said you needed Brittany?"

Rachel looks at me suspiciously before answering drawing out slowly, "Yes." She looks at me again but then she shakes her head to yourself. "Since on Thursday we always have an extra long Glee Club meeting, only me, Brittany and Mike will be needed for the first thirty minutes."

"Brittany, Mike and me." I correct her.

"No, not you-"

"I mean." I say a little louder, shutting her up. "I mean, you have to say Brittany, Mike and me. You always have to put yourself last." I explain her annoyed. Seriously, has she never learnt that?

"No, my dads always tell me to put myself first, no matter what others say. 'Always think about yourself in the first place, then about others'. That's what they say. Anyway, continuing what I was saying, you and the other member will not be needed until nine fifteen sharp. Spread the news, Santana." She tells me and I raise my eyebrows at her. Does she really think that I'm going to do what she commands me. "I mean, I will text everyone myself." With that she grabs Brittany's hand and she walks away. Brittany looks back at me and mouths 'sorry'. I smile, shake my head and roll my eyes playfully. She smiles bigly and then turns back around because Rachel has picked up her pace.

When they're out of my sight, I quickly grab my phone and I type out a text message.

_Meet me at our place asap _

xxxxx

"What's the emergency?"

I look up and see Sam making his way under the bleachers. It's the exact same spot I brought Brittany on her first day when I apologized to her. It's where Sam and I always meet. Somehow you can't see what happens here and that's a good thing too. When Sam and I had just met I was still in the closet. I made out with him here a couple of times before I 'broke up with him'. It wasn't exactly breaking up, it was more of stopping to sleep with him. That's also not completely true. We never had sex. He was always declining saying that he wanted to wait for the right one and I laughed hard at him when he said that. But now that I think back about I wish that I had waited.

He sits down in front of me and looks at me with worried eyes. "Did she reject you?" He asks quietly, probably afraid of how I will react.

I roll my eyes at him. "I didn't even ask her. I chickened out and when I wanted to ask her, Berry interrupted us."

"You chickened out? Really Santana?" He looks at me shocked with his mouth in a thin line. No scratch that, his mouth could never be in a 'thin line'. Let's just say his mouth is closed. After a few seconds he starts laughing. First a few chuckles but then he starts laughing really loudly.

When he is finally done he wipes away a tear and looks at me and he bursts out in laughter again. I lean forward and punch him in the shoulder.

"Okay, okay sorry. But just wow. I'm speechless." He looks at me, rubbing his arm, like it really hurts. Pussy.

"Really, speechless? Thank God you can still laugh." I say sarcastically. I cross my arms and glare at him.

"I already said I'm sorry." Sam stops rubbing his shoulder and scratches the back of his head. "Look if it were me, you would have laughed just as hard."

And that's true. I give him a small smile and say, "Yeah. But still Trouty, you've got to help me."

"You really care about her, don't you?" He asks me, turning serious. That's something I really like about our friendship. We know each other's boundaries and we know when it's time for being serious. He would be the perfect boyfriend if I had been straight. Okay, wrong thought. Now, I'm picturing myself dating Sam. Oh God, the memories coming up.

"I do, but I swear, if you tell anybody-"

"I know. So what are you gonna do about it?"

"I don't know. I'm so scared she is going to say no and that she'll start to feel awkward around me and that this great friendship I have with her will end. Or maybe she'll say yes and then after a few dates, we both realize that it's not going to work out and we will never get back to the friends we are right now. Maybe it will be better if I won't say anything. Being friends is good. Being friends is great. It's wonderful."

"But it's not enough." He states quietly. I shake my head slowly at him. I look at him and he is watching me with careful eyes. "Look Tana, you might be happy with being friends right now, but Brittany is a really pretty girl. And she is popular and funny. If you're not going to ask her, maybe somebody else will."

"What do you mean?" I narrow my eyes at him. "Wait a second. Are _you _going to ask her out?"

"Of course not! Jeez Tana, thanks for trusting me." Sam mutters and I feel bad. Of course Sam is not going to ask her out. We made a rule about it. If one of us is interested in somebody, the other is not going to hit on her.

"Sorry. But just the thought of Brittany being with somebody else makes me so pissed. I don't know what I have to do." I say helplessly to him. If anyone would have sounded like me right now, I would have told them to suck it up and just do what they think is right. But I have never felt so insecure before.

"What happened to all the confidence you had this weekend, when you told me you were going to ask out Britt." He asks me with a kind smile on his face.

I shrug my shoulders and look at the ground. "All that confidence was gone, the moment I saw her." I mutter and that sounded so cheesy, but it's true.

"Oh Tana." He sighs and scoots a little closer. He wraps his strong arms around me and pulls me into him. "It's all gonna be alright."

"I hope so."

xxxxx

**(Brittany's POV)**

Okay I don't know why but Santana is acting really weird. We now have Cheerio's practice and she hasn't said a word to me. Actually, now I think about it she hasn't even acknowledged that I'm here.

It all started with that weird conversation we had this morning in the hallway. Then later in Glee Club, her and Sam entered together with his around arm her shoulders. It had earned a few questioning looks from most Glee Club members. She also didn't sit next to me and it made me really sad. I wanted to ask her what was wrong but after class she was the first one to leave. Which was strange because we both had English. With difficulty I found my class, because usually Santana helps me find it. So I came in a few minutes late and the teacher glared at me and told me to take a seat. I sat next to Santana but she didn't say anything. I asked her some question through class and instead of answering the way she normally does, which is calmly and slowly, she told me short and rushed answers. When I asked her what was wrong, she replied with the expected 'nothing'.

We haven't exchanged a word since and it really bothers me. I look at her from the other side of the gym but she is looking the other way.

"This. Was. Awful." Sue states bored and I roll my eyes. She says this every practice. "I want your disgraceful bodies out of my gym. Now!" She yells and I quickly turn around. I take big steps towards the doors and look behind me and I see Quinn and Santana following Sue to her office. Then, Santana turns around and for a moment we have eye contact before she quickly looks the other way again.

I sigh and walk to the showers. What have I done wrong?

xxxxx

**(Santana's POV)**

Does it hurt to ignore Brittany? Yeah, a lot actually. Is it better for her? Probably. Then, it's all that matters.

I have decided to slowly end our friendship. It's probably for the best, because I'll somehow end up hurting her. When Sam and I were sitting under the bleachers, we talked about every possibility I had. And there weren't many. I could ask her out and she could say no. I could ask her out and she would say yes but then it wouldn't work out because I end up screwing up. I could not ask her out but then I would start feel miserable because I can't help these feelings and she would probably get asked out by someone else. Or that would be that one small chance that when I would ask her, she'll say yes and we would work out. But I don't see that happen. So I made a new possibility myself. Ending our friendship so that my feelings for her will go away. So that when she will get asked out, because she probably will, it will hurt less for me. Will she get hurt in the process? Most likely. So after all this might be a pretty selfish choice, but that's me. Santana Lopez, head bitch in charge.

I leave Sue's office and go back to the gym, instead of going to the locker room. I would probably end up seeing Brittany and I can't deal with her right now.

I sit down on the floor and close my eyes. This is all so messed up. Just two and a half weeks ago, I was just fine. I didn't care about feelings, because I had never felt like this. And now? Now I'm a complete wreck because of this one girl. How is that possible. I can't remember the last time I felt like this.

I look up at the clock and it's already been twenty minutes since I've been sitting here so I think it's okay for me to go to the locker room right now, without anybody there.

I walk slowly to the locker room and when I open the door I'm relieved to see that everybody has already left. I sigh and walk towards the bench, nearest to my locker. I sit down and put my head in hands. I groan loudly and stand up again. I walk towards my locker and kick it hard.

"Fuck!" That hurts. But it also feels good, somehow. I kick my locker again, and again until I'm exhausted.

I turn around and slide back against my locker. I take a deep breath and let my head fall back against the cold metal behind me.

I open one eye and I see someone standing there. Brittany.

I quickly stand up and look at her. She is standing there with her arms around herself, looking really scared.

Shit, I scared her when I kicked that locker.

She shakes her head disbelievingly and takes a step back. I want to let her go, because that was my plan. Ending our friendship. If I would run to her right now and try to make it alright, it would mess up everything.

But one look at her says enough.

I rush towards her and want to throw my arms around her, but she pushes me away.

Shocked, I step back.

"I'm sorry." I whisper and when I look at her I see that she is crying. "I'm so sorry."

She just stands there, tears streaming down her face, but she just let them fall freely. After several silent minutes with just the two of us staring at each other, Brittany speaks up.

"You've been avoiding me the entire day."

"Britt, let me explain-"

"You have been avoiding me whole day. And I have been thinking of what I did wrong, but I didn't do anything wrong. So you have no right to make me feel like this."

We are both silent again and I can no longer look at her. I feel miserable. I had no idea I would make her this sad. This, everything that is happening right now, is all my fault. I turn around and take a deep breath.

"Shit, Britt. I'm so sorry, but we can't be friends anymore."

I hear her gasp and I know that I shouldn't look at her, but I do. She is sobbing now, leaning against the locker next to her.

"Why?" She manages to get through her gasps.

"I can't tell you, but it's for the best." I sit down at the bench in front of her.

Brittany scoffs and she slowly glides down the locker.

"Please don't do this. Please." She says so quietly and I feel horrible.

I shrug apologetically because I am really sorry, but I feel like I've said it enough already. Actually I don't but it's like I don't know how to talk anymore.

Suddenly she stands up and walks towards me, towering over me.

"You can't do this! You can't just end our friendship just because one small reason!"

I stand up too and I now realize that she is more taller than me then I thought.

"You don't know the reason."

"Then tell me, Santana! I'm sure we can work this out, I can't already lose you." She is crying again and It breaks my heart seeing her like this.

"I can't tell you."

"Yes, you can!"

"Goddamnit Brittany, I just can't tell you. Why don't you accept it?"

She slowly deflates and she takes a few steps back.

"Because I can't already lose you, not when I just have you as a friend." She says softly and I am quite confused. Just a minute ago she was yelling at me and now she is talking to me like that.

I sit down again and she does the same, taking a seat next to me.

Turning towards her, I say, "Britt, listen…"

"No you listen." She says grabbing both my hands. "You already mean so much to me and I can't lose that. I can't lose you. And if you don't want to stay friends, would you then maybe go on a date with me? Please?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

So that was chapter 9. It will probably take a while for my next update because I have to work so hard and so much for the next month. Also I've got some bad news for you guys. I'll be going to Italy for three weeks on the 7th of July. When I get back I'll be gone for another two weeks on another vacation.

I promise you a few other chapters by then, with kind of a closure so that you guys don't have a cliffhanger for 5 weeks.

Anyways, let me know what you think! I love your reviews!

X


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, I'm so so so sorry for abandoning you guys for like two and a half week. I've just been so busy, with my two jobs, and I have to bring the newspaper around with my brother and then I have like this boyfriend who also wants some attention. Nah just kidding, I love him though ;). Anyways this chapter is slightly bigger so I hope this takes away some of your anger.

**Rosetoast: **She is! Isn't she. I don't know if I'm the only one but I think that Brittany is so much braver than Santana. Thank you again for reviewing :)

**LML: **Thank you for loving this. And thank you, I think enjoying my trip will be no problem.

**Guest: **I always love some drama, not too much though!

**Da: **I love writing cliffhangers, but what do you think she'll say though. I mean who wouldn't want to go on a date with the amazing Brittany Pierce.

**Marcy: **Aww thank you for finally reviewing. It means a lot to me!

**Emciegie: **Thank you, but it will be no problem. 3 weeks sun, icecream, amazing city trips and Italian boy and girls. Shame I can only watch though ;)

**xAngeloftheNorthx: **She really can't, can she? But would you say no to Brittany? Didn't think so. And you know, I'm not that cruel. And Den Haag, that's awesome I really love Den Haag. I love going there. And sorry for the late update.

**Layra KPhoenixLover: **I don't promise anything but it might happen. I'm thinking about it but I want to give it like, you know, some storyline then. Not just one day, they make up and are back to being friends. I'm glad that you'll wait for an update. It's great to know that there are readers out there who will wait for me ;).

**Ovisnephele: **I normally don't like drama too, but never too much! That's something I can promise you; I'll never make it too angsty.

**Santana91: **Thank you for loving this. And sorry for this late update.

Enjoy!

Chapter 10

**(Santana's POV)**

"How does this look?" I ask the girl on my bed, while walking out of my huge closet.

"Fine."

"You didn't even look!"

Sugar just shrugs, not looking up from her magazine. Tonight is my first date with Brittany. After she asked me in the locker room we both had been silent for a couple of moments. She was silent because she was waiting for me to answer her question and I was silent because I was just too shocked to answer or even form a normal word. The entire day, no week, I had been so freaking nervous to ask her out and she just asked me like that.

"_Wait a second. You're asking me out?" I'm really speechless right now. Here I was, freaking out over the fact that I might like Brittany in more than a friendly way and she asks me out. And also the way it happens. I mean, just two minutes ago she was screaming and crying and right now, she is looking at me with those big blue eyes of her, awaiting an answer. How messed up is this?_

_She nods silently with her bottom lip between her teeth. _

_I look at her confused for a moment and then I just burst out in tears. What the fuck is wrong with me? I don't even know why I'm crying right now. Maybe it's because I'm so relieved. Maybe it's because of everything that I had felt today. Maybe it's because of those feelings I have. I really have no idea but it doesn't stop the tears. _

_The moment I start crying, I feel a pair of arms around my body, pulling me into Brittany. I let her console me, rocking us both back and forward. _

_After a few minutes, my crying stops and I start feeling embarrassed. I don't remember the last time that I cried, because I just rarely cry. Yeah, I can be sad, but then I get mad and start punching things. At home there's like a hole in the wall from where I kicked it. No kidding. _

"_Hey are you okay?" Brittany asks me when I finally pull back from her. _

_I shrug because honestly I don't know. I think I am though. I mean, I feel so relieved because after this shitty day, I just needed this. I didn't deserve it, because I was such a bitch, but it happened. And I'm glad it did. _

_She smiles at me but then she looks down at her lap. She starts playing with her fingers nervously. _

"_So... do you?"_

"_Do I what?"_

"_Do you want to go out with me?"_

_She finally looks up at me, staring at me with big hopeful eyes. _

"_Yes."_

After that, I had told her why I had been so distant almost the entire day. She was a little mad but she understood. But she told me that if I would ever feel like that again, we should talk about it.

"Listen S, this is already the fifth outfit you're wearing. You look good, okay." Sugar tells me from her spot on the bed.

I nod at her but I walk back into my closet, picking my next outfit.

"Sugar, get your ass of my bed and help me pick an outfit." I yell at her, because honestly she has been no help so far. And I don't want to admit it out loud but that girl has a great sense of fashion.

Sugar groans dramatically but makes her way to my closet. She sighs bigly and walks over to me. She grabs my arm and pushes me out of my closet. I get sit down on my bed and Sugar stands in front me with her hands on her hips.

"So S, this is how it's gonna be. You're gonna sit on your bed, thinking of ways to not make a fool out of yourself tonight. I'm going to pick an outfit, and you're going to wear it. Okay? Okay." She nods to herself and she turns back around to walk in my closet.

"You better be thinking of pick up lines right now!" Sugar yells at me and I laugh. Sugar is a great friend actually. I know I told Brittany first that I don't have friends but I do. And Sugar is one of them. We started out hating each other. She was too much like Rachel Berry, but with no talent, and too much of a snob so I didn't like her. But then I came to realize that she is really funny. It was, I think, the third month of our sophomore year and she came late in gymnastics.

"_You're late, Ms. Motta." Our fat gymnastic teacher, Mr. Johnson, tells Sugar as she walks slowly towards us. _

_It surprises me that she hasn't picked up her pace, and that she actually walks like she has all the freaking time in the world. I smirk and look at Mr. Johnson. _

_Sugar rolls her eyes. "Way to be obvious." She states and I have to stifle my laugh. _

_Mr. Johnson raises an eyebrow at Sugar. "You've got an excuse?" He asks her. _

"_Other than the fact that I really didn't want to go to gym because our fat teacher is constantly perving on me and the other girls? No not really. Sorry, aspergers." His eyes bulge out of his head and he clears his throat awkwardly. _

"_Miss Motta, I suggest you apologize or I'll have to send you to Principal Figgins."_

_Sugar sighs dramatically before looking the teacher straight in the eye. "Sorry for being so hot that you'll have to look at me all the time. If you would please tell me what you eat daily, I might go eat the same, hoping to gain some weight so you don't have to leer at me anymore." She says with a fake smile on her face. And I'm pretty sure my mouth is wide open right now. _

_He looks pretty angry and I think it might be funny to join this hilarious conversation. _

"_It's true though. We already have considered to stop wearing these shorts." I see Sugar sending me a smirk and I return it. "Right girls?"_

_I look behind me and I see all of them nodding their heads. Truth be told, we never even brought up this topic, but these girls just do anything I say. It's so freaking awesome to be Cheerio's co-captain. _

Sugar and I were sent to Figgins, but it turned out in our advance. It might have done a bit with the fact that Mr. Motta had a few words to say about it later, but that doesn't matter. Johnson was fired and we got a new hot female teacher. So that way we wouldn't have someone who would perv on us but yeah now it was me perving on her. Oh I miss those days when I 'couldn't do a cartwheel' so she could demonstrate me.

Anyways short after our encounter with Johnson and Figgins we grew closer and we turned out to be great friends.

I get pulled out of my thoughts when a dress hits my head. "Seriously S, you really have to expand your closet. Just because you wear your Cheerio's outfit five days a week, doesn't mean you have to look poor."

"I do not look poor, biatch."

"Yes, you do." She looks at me pointedly and I sigh. "Now hurry up because Brittany is here in thirty minutes."

She pushes me of the bed and lies down again, picking up her magazine and reading it again. I chuckle and grab my outfit, making my way to the bathroom.

xxxxx

**(Brittany's POV)**

"S! Hurry up your lazy ass, your hot date is here!" Sugar yells upstairs as she opens the door. She looks back at me sweetly.

"She has been freaking out ever since she got home." Sugar laughs lightly. She looks behind her, probably awaiting Santana, but then she looks back at me dead serious.

"Look Brittany, I know we don't really talk that much, but Santana talks about you a lot. I know I may be a bitch, but Santana is like a sister to me. Since she doesn't have siblings, I'll do the 'big sister talk' for her." Sugar crosses her arms and looks at me with no emotion on her face. "If you'll hurt Santana, I will break you. I will make the rest of your high school time here a living _hell_. Do I make myself clear?"

For a moment my eyes widen but then I just smile, because it really makes me happy thinking that someone stands up for Santana like that.

"You don't have to worry about that." I step forward and give her a big hug. "Thank you." I whisper in her ear.

She pulls back and looks at me strangely. "For what?"

"Looking out for Santana."

A moment later we are hugging again but this time Sugar pulled me in a hug. I hear an awkward cough from behind Sugar and I look up, seeing Santana standing there, her head cocked to one side with an amused smile on her face.

"Trying to steal my date, Motta?" Santana asks Sugar with one eyebrow raised. Santana looks at me for a moment and she winks at me. I feel myself blushing and I quickly look at Sugar.

"What can I say, S? Everybody falls for the Sugar charms." As she says the last part she throws her arm around my shoulder and kisses my cheek. "Right babe?"

"Uhm, not really. Sorry." I push her away lightly and she giggles. Santana looks at me with a sweet smile on her face, a slight blush on her face. My eyes rake over her body, seeing how she is dressed so beautiful. She wears a cute sundress with flats underneath it. She has her hear out of her ponytail and it's slightly curled. She looks absolutely gorgeous.

"Soooo…" Sugar draws out and she looks expectantly between Santana and me. "Seriously? You guys are going to be standing here drooling on your mami's carpet?" Sugar directs the last part of her sentence at Santana. Then she walks behind Santana and she pushes her forward. "Go! Have a nice night!" Sugar pushes both of us out of Santana's house and she closes the door behind us.

When the door is closed, Santana turns to me and smiles shyly. "Hi." She says quietly.

"Hi." I say and I smile brightly. I have always been a happy person but Santana makes me smile like three times more than normally. It's not a bad thing though, she really makes me happier.

I hold out my hand and she takes it and we start walking.

"You look absolutely beautiful." She says after a moment of silence and I smile even wider.

"Thanks. So do you." She blushes again and I giggle.

"Uhm Britt. How did you get here?" Santana asks me after we have reached the entrance of her big front garden. I smile at her and point to the bicycle standing against the tree. She raises her eyebrows at me and I grin at her.

xxxxx

**(Santana's POV) **

I sigh relieved when Breadstix comes into view. It's not that I don't enjoy our ride to Breadstix because I do, a lot actually. But I'm really starting to become afraid of Brittany's riding skills. And it's becoming really scary sitting with Brittany on her bike. I'm sitting behind her and I have my arms wrapped around her waist tightly, fearing for my and her safety. Just a minute ago she didn't see a car coming and if it weren't for the man driving that car, the both of us wouldn't be here right now.

"Aww look San, a squirrel!" She points to her right and I turn my head but I can't see one.

"Where?" I ask her.

She looks back at me and she grabs my hand from her waist and points where the squirrel should be. I follow our fingers and I finally see that squirrel.

"Do you see him San? Isn't he cute?" She actually starts bouncing right now and we almost fall.

"Britt, please look forward-"

"Hey watch it!"

A woman jumps back on the sidewalk and looks angrily at Brittany. "Look where you're going girls!" She yells after us.

"Sorry!" Brittany yells back and she starts giggling.

A minute later she stops the bike and I jump of the moment we stand still.

"Next time we're going on a date, we'll be going with my car, okay?" I say to her and she looks back at me, smiling brightly.

"We'll be going on a second date?" She asks excitedly and I just now realize what I said. My eyes widen and I quickly look down.

"Well- uhm… I mean, if you wanted-"

"I'd love to." She interrupts me and I look up at her. She is looking back at me with her hands behind her back, slowly rocking back and forward on the ball of her feet.

"Well let's see how this date goes first." I say and I hold out my hand. She takes it and she smiles bigly.

xxxxx

**(Brittany's POV)**

"Don't mind me asking this, but I was just wondering if you could tell me your coming out story. I mean, I told mine and I'm really curious how it went for you." Santana asks me after we had made some small talk.

We've been here now for thirty minutes and not once there was an awkward silence. Up till now, this date is going great and I'm really enjoying my time with Santana. However I am a bit shocked that Santana would ask me such a question. She has never been so forward with asking something and I'm thrown a bit off guard.

"Only if you're okay with telling me that, of course." She reassures and I smile at her. She has been so caring towards me and that is something that I've grown to love about her. I'm not dumb; I can see how she threats other. How she threaded _me _when I just moved her. But she is so kind and patient with me now. Not only with our conversations but also when she is explaining something to me, when we are studying. She is like the best tutor I could ask for.

"I'm okay with that." I smile reassuringly and I take a big sigh. "You should know though that in Holland, homosexuality is way more accepted than here. Especially here in Lima. So when I came out everybody acted really cool about it."

"Who was the first person you came out to?" She asks me curiously.

"Dylan."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah." I smile at the memory from when Santana came over the first time. It was really funny. Dylan was home earlier than me and he had just taken a shower.

"_Mama! __Waar is die Spidermanonderbroek?" I hear Dylan yell when Santana and I are in the kitchen, taking a drink. _

_I start laughing really loudly and Santana looks at me confused. "He asked where his Spiderman underpants are." I manage to get out while I'm laughing. Santana looks at me ridiculously but then starts laughing too. _

"_Mama, ik vroeg waar-" Dylan stops midsentence when he sees who is in the kitchen. His eyes widen comically wide and he turns beat red. _

"_Hi Dyl." I say with a smirk on my face. I look at Santana and I can see that she is smirking as well. _

"_Uhm hi Britt. Who is this?" He asks not looking at me or at Santana. He looks down while holding his towel tight. I must say that he looks really cute right now, with just his towel around his waist, his blonde curls slowly drying up and his beat red face. _

"_I'm Santana." She speaks up. "I'm your sister's tutor and friend." She walks up to Dylan holding out her hand, for him to shake. _

"_I'm Dylan, I would shake your hand but… you know." He says adjusting his grip on the towel. I giggle because I've never seen Dylan so shy. _

_For a moment all three of us are quiet, with Dylan still looking at the ground and Santana and me sharing amused glances. _

_Just when I think this can't get any embarrassing for my little brother, Mama walks in to the kitchen._

"_Look sweetie, I've found your Spiderman shorts." She says holding out the piece of cloth. _

"_Mama…" He draws out, while pointing his head in the direction of Santana. He groans and snatches the article out of Mama's hands and storms out of the kitchen. _

I laugh and Santana looks at me confused from the other side of the table.

"Just thinking of when you first came over."

Santana grins and then starts giggling. After our fit of giggles is over, I start telling Santana my story.

"Anyways, I came out first to Dylan. It was when I was fourteen and he was eleven. We were on our way to our basketball practice when we were talking about… things. I don't know exactly what we were talking about but anyways I was thinking about ways to come out to him. But you know Dylan so he didn't really notice me being super quiet and stuff and when I finally found my courage I just interrupted his story. I told him like; you have to swear to me, you won't laugh or anything and he just nodded his head wordlessly. I told him like this may sound weird but I think about girls the same as I think about boys and he just had that confused look on him. You know the same as I sometimes look."

Santana nods smiling, but she doesn't say a word, letting me talk right now. She is leaning on one hand and her right hand has found mine somewhere in my story.

I look down at our joined hands and I smile before continuing. "He was like; oh my God Britt, you scared me, I thought it was something bad. And I made him swear to not tell anybody else about it and he promised. After I told him, I thought that, you know, maybe we would fall into some awkward silence but we didn't. In fact he was like; 'anyways, back to what I was saying'. I love him so much for being just so carefree and understanding. That's actually how the others reacted too so when I heard about keeping this - my sexuality, quiet, when we had just moved in here, I was just _so _shocked."

"That's amazing." Santana says to me. "Not that you had to hide this, but the way they reacted. That's like everybody's biggest wish when they come out." She looks down and I know it's because of when she came out and how she probably wishes that Quinn had reacted the way Dylan reacted.

"Maybe we can visit Holland some time." I say to her before I really think about it. But now that I do, I can't wait to show my hometown to Santana. I feel like I've known her for ages and I have so much to tell her and show her.

"Yeah, that would be really nice." She says smiling shyly and I nod at her.

"It would."

xxxxx

"Let me bring you home first."

"But Britt, I'm riding."

"It's my bike and I asked you out, so I have to bring you home."

"Okay fine." Santana laughs lightly.

When we stepped out of Breadstix, Santana decided that she would ride this time, probably because she was kind of afraid of my riding skills.

I'm now sitting behind Santana with my arms around her waist. And, okay I admit, she is way better at riding than me but that's okay. Because now that I think about it, I prefer sitting behind her, with my arms around her waist, and my head against her back.

We stop when we are at Santana's house and I jump of the bike. Santana sets the bike against the same tree and she walks towards me. I take her hand, and wordlessly we walk to her front door. Before she enters, she turns to me and looks at me shyly.

"I had a great time." Santana states while she plays with my fingers.

"Yeah… Me too."

"Soooo…" She draws out, looking at the door and then back at me.

"Soooo…" I repeat. I think we both don't really know what to do right now. "I'll just go now."

She nods and she lets go of my hands. I turn around and walk back towards my bike. However before I reach it, I hear footsteps behind me. I get pulled back a little and when I turn around I see that Santana is holding my arm. She pulls me towards her and kisses me on the lips. Just a small peck but it feels amazing.

"Text me when you get home okay? And be careful." She says to me and all I can do is nod.

"Goodnight gorgeous." She says with a smirk.

"Goodnight." I whisper back and her smirk becomes even bigger. She winks at me and then she turns around. I watch her go back into her house and the moment the door closes, I jump and scream a loud, "Yes!"

Best. Date. Ever.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

So that's that. Not a cliffhanger, right? I probably give you another chapter before I leave next week Saturday. I'm so excited to go there. Sigh.

Anyways, please review. Give me your thoughts, I love them!

Thank you again for reading and review! ;)

X


	11. Chapter 11

Okay thank you all again for reviewing and alerting and favoriting. Please keep it going. I'll just let you read this now.

**Rosetoast: **You always are first to review and that makes me really really happy. Thank you so much!

**Dogsrock7699: **Here it is. Fast enough?

**Sueniversal: **Soon enough?

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 11

**(Santana's POV)**

"But… But I don't get it."

"You didn't even try."

"Yes, I did."

"Did not!"

"Okay fine." Brittany sighs before looking back at me with a mischievous look in her eye. "But that's just because I know of better things to do right now."

She slowly crawls towards me from the other side of the bed. I smirk. Brittany and I have been going out for over a month already. I don't know exactly but I think we've been on seven official dates already. But who's counting? Oh that's right, I am.

"Nu-uh Britt. We have to get our study on." I hold my hand up and slowly push her back so I get some of my personal space back. She pouts but sits back down in front of me.

I grin at her and she just pokes her tongue out.

"Anyways, try to solve that one. It isn't that hard." I try to convince her that Spanish is not a really difficult language but she thinks different.

"I'm sorry but it just doesn't make any sense. I mean, these words! They're _so _frustrating. They look completely different from all the words I have ever learned." She sighs and picks up her book again. Trying to understand something, _anything_, from what's on the pages.

"How about we take a break." I suggest and before I have even finished my sentence, Brittany has thrown her book of her lap and she is straddling me.

"Brilliant idea." She states before reaching her hand up, cupping my face. Slowly she brings her lips to mine. Just before her lips reach mine, she looks in my eyes for a second and then she kisses me softly.

I gasp slightly. Every time her lips touch mine, a jolt of electricity shoots through my body and I can't help but feel surprised by it. She smiles into the kiss because of course she felt my reaction. She does every single time.

Brittany slowly lays both of us down so that she is on top of me. Usually when it comes to making out or sex for that matter, I'm a top. But with Brittany, it's different. I like it when she takes control. She is just so hot being dominant and all.

Hands begin to wonder and in a matter of seconds my hands are squeezing Brittany's butt. She groans and for a moment her hands disappear underneath my shirt. I give an extra hard squeeze and she detaches her lips from mine, breathing in sharply.

"Santana…" She says and I hum in response, giving her butt another firm squeeze.

"Santana." Brittany says again. "S-stop."

I slowly open my eyes and I feel utterly confused. For one because I had been sure that Brittany was enjoying this just as much as I was. And also given the fact that she still has her hands just below my chest, doesn't really make sense to me.

I let my hands drop to my side and Brittany pulls her hands back from under my shirt.

"What's wrong, Britt?" I ask her, not only confused but also worried.

"I just- uhm think that we…" She looks me straight in the eye, uncertainty lying behind these beautiful eyes. "That we should slow down a bit."

I softly smile at her admission. She looks so shy and insecure and I have to make sure to change that. "Yeah, you're right. We definitely should." I tell her. I don't honestly think that we're going too fast but if it makes Brittany uncomfortable I'm more than willing to wait.

She blushes and she lies down again, hugging me tight, burying her head in the crook of my neck.

"Why are you so perfect?" She mumbles and I blush slightly. I'm glad that Brittany can't see my face because she has seen me blush way too many times already.

"I'm really not though." I admit softly. "But thanks."

"You are." She states, hugging me a little tighter. "End of discussion."

I shake my head but I don't argue with her, knowing that I will probably lose that discussion from her. Like I do with almost every discussion we have.

"Girls! I made cookies, do you want some?" I hear Brittany's mom yell from downstairs and Brittany is already off the bed before her mother has even finished her question.

"Cookies!" She yells before leaping out of her room, running downstairs. I chuckle and walk slowly after her.

xxxxx

**(Brittany's POV) **

When Santana enters the kitchen I'm already halfway done with eating my cookie. I love Mama's cookies, they are just so incredibly, amazingly delicious. It's like everything that's good is put in those.

I look to my side and I see that Dylan and Gracie are enjoying their cookies just as much, eating them with their mouths open, chewing loudly. I grin and the restraints of my cookie fall out of my mouth, on the table.

"Oh mijn God, sla jezelf." Dylan says chuckling. I glare playfully at him and shove him.

"English." Mama mutters without looking up from reading the newspaper.

I look pointedly at Dylan. "Yeah Dyl, English." I say sheepishly.

He rolls his eyes at me and shoves me back. "Oh my God, hit yourself."

"What?" I look up and see Santana looking confused at Dylan and me. "Why would she hit herself?" She asks dumbfounded and I have to smile at the look on her face.

I look at Dylan and grin when I see that he has just noticed Santana in the kitchen. I think he has a crush on her. Santana has been here a couple of times already and he has gone from shy to a total 'stud'. I mean he is trying to act totally cool, but it's just really annoying. But because Dylan is like my best buddy I can't really get mad at him, so I have just found amusement in his moves.

Dylan shrugs as if he doesn't care. "That's just something that we say in Holland. Whenever someone says or does something stupid, we say 'hit yourself'. That's just how we do it." He says and leans back in his chair.

"That's dumb." Santana states and she sits down, taking a cookie. "These are delicious, Mrs. Pierce." Santana says after she has taken a bite.

"Hey Ma, I'm gonna go to my room. Y'know work out a little." Dylan says and he stands up, walking like he owns the place.

"Okay sweetie." Mama says and I see her smiling behind her hand.

"Later guys. Santana." Dylan says with his voice suddenly a little lower. He walks slowly out of the kitchen and I share an amused look with both Santana and Gracie.

When we are sure he is far enough we all burst out in laughter.

Gracie stands up, puffs her chest out, puts her hands deeply in her pocket and walks around the kitchen table.

"I'm just gonna work out you know? Because that's something cool boys like me do." Gracie says laughing, her voice low like Dylan's.

Santana snorts and I see her wiping away a tear from under her eye. Mama wants to look angry but she fails miserably when she starts laughing even harder.

"Aahh girl look at that body. Aahh girl look at that body. I… I… I… work out." Gracie sings out and I actually fall of my chair, laughing so hard.

I see Santana looking at Gracie with a huge smile on her face, looking amused.

Gracie starts doing push-ups while she sings the end of the song.

"S-s-stop!" I scream, laughing at her and I see Gracie grinning at me.

"Peace out." She says and then she walks out of the kitchen, making a peace sign with her fingers.

I laugh a little softer and slowly pull myself up, taking deep breaths. I sit down at my chair again and look at Mama and Santana, both trying to catch their breath.

Mama shakes her head and a giggle leaves her mouth. "So uhm do you girls want another cookie?"

Santana shakes her head. "No thanks Mrs. Pierce." She says politely and Mama looks at me.

"No thanks." I say and Mama shrugs her shoulders, picking up the plate and setting it down on the kitchen counter.

"So how is the studying going?" Mama asks us, when she turns back around.

I shrug my shoulders. "Okay, I guess."

"Okay?" Santana asks me confused, with a soft smile on her face. "Britt you're doing great. Haven't you told your mom you got a B at math?" She looks between Mama and me. "Or that you had like one of the best marks at science."

I shrug my shoulders because honestly I haven't told my parents the great marks I've gotten. It's not like I couldn't tell them but my parents have been really busy lately. My dad with his work and my mom with the house. Also she has had some trouble at Gracie's school. Gracie has a difficult time getting used to our new neighborhood, the kids, and the school. Just almost anything.

"What Britt! That's amazing! Why didn't you tell me?" Mama runs over to me and she gives me a big hug.

"I don't know." I mumble and Santana shoots me a confused look from across the table.

Before both of them start asking more questions, I quickly put on a fake smile. "Oh mam, before I forget, in five weeks or so we have Sectionals. You're coming right?"

"Of course." She says and I smile at her. A real smile. I hadn't thought that she would have find time to come watch the Glee Club perform.

"Awesome."

xxxxx

"It's not fair, Mr. Shue. I work the hardest, so I deserve the most." Rachel says angrily, crossing her arms over her chest. I can practically _feel _Santana rolling her eyes right now.

"Rachel calm down, everybody deserves their chances. I personally think that this will win us Sectionals." Mr. Shue tries to tell Rachel calmly but I can see him getting worked up too.

"It will definitely _not _win us Sectionals. It will ruin our chances!"

"Rachel!" Mr. Shue yells. "Stop making such a big problem about it. My decision is final and if you can't behave right now, there is the door." He points to the entrance of the room and Rachel huffs, sitting down dramatically.

I don't know what happened to Rachel but I have never seen her act like this. Yeah sure, I know she can be a little dramatic but I've never seen her so upset. I kind of want to be mad at her for saying these mean things, but I can't help but feel sorry for her. She is kind of right though, she works the hardest. Everybody else shows up at Glee because they think it's fun, or because they want to perform, or because they're forced to but Rachel is here because this is her ambition.

"I think that Rachel deserves a solo too, Mr. Shue." I speak up and all heads turn to me confused.

"Brittany…" Mr. Shue sighs and he rubs his temple. "Rachel gets enough solos and she" He looks at Rachel pointedly. "needs to know that Glee isn't all about her."

"But don't you think that's a little unfair to give Quinn a solo when she doesn't even want to be here?" I hear Quinn huff angrily behind me and I'm pretty sure she is glaring at me right now.

"How about Santana? She gets a duet and she doesn't want to be here either." Quinn says angrily from behind me.

"She does want to be here." I state confidently and I look to Santana for reassurance.

"I do." She says looking only at me. "And I think that Brittany is right; Berry deserves that damn solo." She looks back at Quinn and she gives her a teasing smirk, raising one eyebrow.

I look back at Quinn too and I can see her actually getting red. She looks at me for a second and then a smirk slowly makes its way on her face.

"Of course you think Brittany is right. I mean, you're already so whipped by your little _girlfriend_, aren't you?" She says to Santana, cocking her head to one side. Her eyes widen, faking surprise. "Oops slip of the tongue. I meant _friend_."

I hear Finn and Puck chuckling and I roll my eyes, because that was like so far from funny.

Santana looks really pissed off right now, clenching her fists and breathing sharply through her nose. She glares at the two boys and they both quickly shut up. I look at Mr. Shue, pleading him with my eyes to do something… anything.

Mr. Shuester clears his throat. "Girls. That's enough. Please both take your seats again." Luckily they both sit down again and I quickly place my hand on Santana's thigh, trying to get her to calm down a little. She looks up at me, sending me a small smile. "Who agree with Santana and Brittany?" Mr. Shue asks the others and more than half of them shoot their hand up, all avoiding eye contact with Quinn.

"Okay then it's settled, Rachel you get your solo." Mr. Shue sighs and Rachel lets out a loud squeal. She runs over to me hugging me. She then walks to the middle of the room.

"I would like to thank all of you who voted for me. I promise you, I will not disappoint you at Sectionals and-"

The bell rings and everybody stands up and without casting a glance at Rachel, they all walk out of the room.

When Quinn passes me, she bumps my shoulder.

"This is not over." She whispers angrily. She walks away with quick steps, pushing the other Gleeks out of her way.

"Bitch." I hear Santana mutter behind me. I nod my head, because yeah, she totally is.

xxxxx

**(Santana's POV)**

"Hey Trouty."

Sam rolls his eyes but smiles at me. I sit down at the table next to him and punch his arm.

"Ow what was that for?" Sam asks, rubbing his arm.

I shrug my shoulders, looking around, searching for a certain blonde.

"Looking for your other half?" Sam asks with this huge grin of his, his eyes sparkling like he has just made the best freaking joke. Dork.

I nod anyways because I know there is no point getting mad at him for teasing me with Brittany. He has done that from when that time in the locker room, when Brittany had asked me out.

"She is in the auditorium, practicing the dance moves with all the Glee girls for your duet with Mercedes." He explains me and now that I look at the table, I indeed see that none of the Glee girls are present, except for Mercedes.

Mike sits down on the other side of punches me lightly on the arm.

"Why do you guys do that?" Sam asks confused with his mouth open slightly. I grin because I'm sure a whole football can fit in that mouth.

Mike shrugs his shoulders and he takes a bite of his sandwich.

"The dance is looking great." He says with his mouth full. I pull a face and smack up his head. He smirks at me because he knows how gross I find it when he does that.

He swallows his food. "No seriously though. From what I've seen and heard, the performance is going to look great." He nudges me before saying, "All because of Brittany." He winks.

I smile proudly because Brittany has put a lot of effort in making the perfect choreography for our Mercedes' and my duet.

"Oh by the way, Tina told me, that Brittany told her that you and-" He looks at Mercedes. " you should go to the auditorium too. She wants to work on your parts too."

xxxxx

A loud shriek from within the auditorium makes me walk a little faster to the double doors. I shoot a worried look to Mercedes and she looks back just as concerned.

I quickly push the door open and the sight in front me makes my blood boil. There, lying on the floor, obviously in pain, is Brittany. I also see Quinn there trying to reach her but Sugar pushing her back. I know that if I don't jump in right this freaking moment, bad things will happen.

"Hey!" I shout and I run down the stairs as fast as I can without falling.

I jump up the stage and Brittany is now sitting up, holding the back of her hand. Rachel is right beside, rubbing a hand up and down her back. I know that I have to help Brittany, but a little bitch needs to be punished.

I push Sugar out of my way, not too hard though, but I have to get to Quinn. I push her back hard, so she falls on the ground. She quickly stands up again, getting all up in my face.

"What the fuck is your fucking problem?" I yell at her and before she gets to answer, I push her back again to the ground.

"What has she fucking done to you huh? Oh that's right; nothing!" I yell and I jump on top of her, throwing a few punches to her face that she is blocking.

"Come on then, bitch, fight back!" I yell and my punches are coming with more force. I feel two pairs of arms, pulling me of Quinn.

Quinn gets pulled off the ground too, by Mr. Shue. If I weren't so angry I'd wanted to roll my eyes because he is just always too late to help.

"Santana. Calm down. She is not worth it." I hear Sugar's voice from my right side. I close my eyes and take deep, steady breath through my nose.

I throw one last glare at Quinn, and then shrug myself out of Sugar's and, apparently Mercedes', grip.

I quickly walk towards Brittany, seeing her still holding her head and my anger for Quinn grows for one second before it makes place for concern for Brittany.

From the corner of my eye I see Quinn leaving the auditorium, but I don't pay much attention to her.

I take Rachel's place, nodding my head as if saying 'thank you'. I take Brittany in my arms and I take a look at her head. I don't see any blood but I can't see if it's bruising.

"Don't all just stand there. Someone go get a freaking icepack or something." I snap to the girls and Mr. Shue. Tina quickly turns around and runs offstage.

"What the hell happened?" I ask them and they all just look at each other. Brittany whimpers and she buries her head in the crook of my neck. I've found out that that is her favorite spot to lay her head. I can feel her tears and I begin to realize she is not only crying and hurting because of her head, but probably also because of what that bitch did to her.

"Quinn went totally crazy." Sugar says, deciding that she should probably tell me. "She was like constantly bitching at Brittany, that the dance wasn't good enough and stuff."

The other girls nod and Mr. Shue just stands there.

"Shouldn't you get a nurse or something?" I ask him while glaring at him.

He clears his throat awkwardly and then looks at me pointedly. I roll my eyes because he actually thinks I give a fuck about what he thinks. "Mercedes, will you get the nurse, please?" He asks instead and Mercedes nods her head, before running out of the auditorium.

"Then she started, on purpose, bumping in the others while dancing. Brittany said something about it and Quinn got mad and she started, like, screaming and yelling. We said that she should calm down but she didn't and then she just pushed Brittany. Brittany fell pretty hard on the ground, bumping her head and then you walked in."

My blood boils because Brittany has, as I had expected, done nothing wrong. Fucking hell, that bitch has some nerve.

"Mr. Shue, you have to throw her out of Glee." I say to him and I'm not even snapping right now.

"Santana I'm afraid-"

"Please Mr. Shue, we have enough members without her and she is insane. You see what she has done to Brittany. Twice."

He sighs deeply and he looks at the girls and they are all nodding their heads, agreeing with me.

"Okay."

xxxxx

"You nervous?" I ask Brittany when she is sitting on the ground, stretching her muscles. Brittany nods her head.

"It's gonna be okay, babe, you'll do great. Hell, everybody will do great because my amazing girlfriend made this amazing choreography."

Yeah that's right, we finally made things official. Next Tuesday it has officially been a month since I asked Brittany to be my girlfriend. _Girlfriend. _

Brittany giggles but that quickly fades away as a look of uncertainty crosses her face.

"What if I will mess up?" Brittany asks me in a small voice. "Or what if the judges and the audience won't like the performance because the dancing part sucks." She slumps her shoulders and pouts.

"Britt, baby, you won't." She is not looking at me. "Look at me, you won't okay. The performance is going to be great. Look, just don't think about the judges, or the audience, just dance for yourself out there."

"No, I won't be dancing for me." She says with a small smile on her face. "I will be dancing for you." She states before kissing me softly on the lips.

"_Now, give it up for, all the way from Lima, Ohio, McKinley High."_

We both stand up and we smile at each other.

"Good luck." I say before standing on my toes to give her another kiss. She nods her head and I walk away.

"Hey San." She says quietly, so that we won't disturb Rachel's performance.

"Yeah?" I ask, turning around.

"I love you." Brittany bites her lip softly, awaiting my reaction. My first reaction is to start screaming from joy but seeing that I can't do that right now. I'll do the second thing that comes up in my mind.

"I love you too." I say before the curtains open and I walk on stage.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

So that's that. This will be the last chapter for a while so I hope I satisfy you guys with this.

Anyways I hope you will all be here with me in five weeks, because I can't lose you guys :'(

I'm going to sleep now, because it's almost 1am and I have to be up at 8 so, yeah.

Let me know what you think!

X


	12. Chapter 12

So I'm now actually looking down in shame. I feel so sorry for not updating for about two, maybe three months?

I had absolutely no clue what I had to write. But after my little writers block I am now back! And I hope there are still people out there who are with me.

So this chapter is longer than usual, so I hope that can make you calm down a little bit.

I don't own glee.

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 12

**(Santana's POV)**

"Santana! San, baby wake up! It's Christmas San, wake up!" The voice of my girlfriend sounds from next to me.

Brittany starts jumping up and down, trying to "wake me up". Truth is, I have been awake for a while already. But I just wanted to watch Brittany sleep. So when I saw her stirring, I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"Santanaaa…" Brittany draws out and she nudges my shoulder. I try really hard not to smile but Brittany being so adorable, makes it really hard. When I still don't open my eyes I feel Brittany moving off the bed.

"Okay, you asked for it." She says and a moment later I feel the bedcovers pulled off from me, leaving me just in my underwear. And believe me when I say it; it's freaking cold.

"Brittany!" I yell out while trying to grab the blankets back.

Brittany just smirks and pokes out her tongue. A moment later her eyes widen, like she just remembers something. She smiles widely and jumps on top of me.

"Merry Christmas, San." She states sweetly before leaning down to kiss me softly. I hum against her lips, already forgotten that it's freezing here.

When I try to deepen the kiss, Brittany pulls away.

"Nu-uh, we're going downstairs because there'll probably be tons of presents."

Brittany grins at me, gives me one more peck and gets up from me. "Now put on some clothes because I wantz to gets my present on." She says in her ghetto voice.

I snort and shake my head at her because really, can she be cuter?

xxxxx

"Good morning girls." Mr. Pierce says when the two of us enter the living room.

"Morning Pap." Brittany says as she skips over to her dad, to give him a kiss on the cheek. She does the same to the others. Dylan tries hard to avoid his sister's kiss, but to no avail. He makes a face at her and rubs his cheek furiously.

"Morning everyone." I say as I sit down next to Gracie. "Thanks again Mr. and Mrs. Pierce for letting me stay here for Christmas."

"Nonsense Santana. Nobody should be alone at Christmas. And please dear, call us John and Susan." Mrs. Pierce says as she hands both me and Brittany a cup of hot chocolate.

"Okay Susan, but still, thank you so much." I say and can't help and smile at the fact that I'm not alone. For the last few years I had always been alone at Christmas morning because my parents had to work. Usually they tried to make it up to me by giving me lots and really expensive presents, but still.

"Stop saying 'thank you'." I hear Brittany say when she sits down in front of me on the ground, pushing her back between my legs. "Besides I wouldn't want you to be anywhere else." Brittany looks up at me and gives me sweet smile, making me fall in love with her a little more. She takes a sip of her hot chocolate which leaves a little mustache.

_I love you_, I mouth to her and she grins, giving my knee a kiss, leaving some chocolate there.

"Okay stop it, you lovebirds, let's open some presents." Dylan says, with a dramatic sigh, looking annoyed.

"You're just jealous of my hot girlfriend." Brittany says, taking my hand in hers protectively. I nod my head, with a smirk on my face, shrugging my shoulders innocently.

"Uhu, she's right."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Susan shaking her head at us. "Gracie, since you're acting the most mature, you can grab your present first."

"Agreed." John says, putting down his coffee, moving over so he sits next to his wife. "The blue one, sweetie. The blue one is yours."

xxxxx

**(Brittany's POV) **

I can't stop smiling over the fact that Santana is here for Christmas. The way her face lit up just a minute ago when my parents told her that they had bought her a present too, was priceless. She was just so shocked and overwhelmed and I think I've fallen even more for this girl.

I grin when I see that my parents bought her some pajamas for her to wear here. There have already been several times that Santana ran into Papa in the middle of the night, just wearing underwear and a tank top, because she had to use the bathroom. And although I love seeing Santana wearing my pajamas, I haven't got many, so Mama keeps washing them, but I know it starts to piss her off.

Santana shyly thanks both of them and again, I can't stop smiling. It's just so cute to see this other side of Santana. She usually acts all though and mean at school, but here at my place, she doesn't pretend and that makes me really happy.

"_Oh my God Britt! I just ran into your dad." Santana hisses out as she jumps back in bed with me. _

"_Oh yeah, that happens." I say indifferently, because it has happened to me a lot too. Papa usually stays up late and then when I have to use the bathroom, I walk into him. _

"_How can you be so calm about it?" She whispers, sitting upright, giving me a confusing look. But before I get to answer she continues. _

"_Look at what I'm wearing, Brittany!" She stands up and tugs at my tank top (the one she is wearing), which hardly reaches her ass. Also the red spanks underneath leave little to my imagination. I take my bottom lip between my teeth, because angry Santana is so hot. _

"_You're wearing way too much." I husk out and Santana looks up from her outfit to my face. _

"_Britt, not now." She says but I can see that a small smile is now placed on her face. "We have a major problem right now." _

"_And what is that problem exactly?" I ask sitting up too. Don't get me wrong, I think is Santana is overreacting but it seems to really bother her, whatever it is. _

_Santana groans and starts pacing around the room, running her hands through her hair. _

"_Oh God Britt. Your dad saw me like this; wearing little to nothing. Jesus Christ… This is so embarrassing. What's he gonna think tomorrow morning? I can't look at him anymore." She stops and for a moment I think she is done rambling, but then her eyes widen. "Oh no… he is probably gonna know now that we've had sex. I mean anybody could have guessed that. He knows what I did to his precious daughter. I can't show my face around here anymore Britt. What do I have to do?" _

_She finally looks up at me and I can't help but laugh at her outburst. I get up from the bed and walk towards her. Grabbing her hand, I take her to my bed and sit her down. Without letting go of her hand, I lay her down and lay next to her. Turning my body, so I'm laying on my side, I can take a good look at her. _

"_You're so adorable." I whisper out, looking her in the eyes. _

_Santana blushes and looks down. _

"_But you're also totally overreacting." I grin at her, letting her know that it's okay. "My dad doesn't care, you know. He probably already forgot about it. And don't worry babe, he knows that I'm not a virgin anymore." I chuckle and I see that Santana slowly deflates. _

"_Relax San, you're really making a problem out of nothing. You're making an elephant out of a mosquito." _

"_What?"_

_I look down and I see Santana staring at with her eyebrows scrunched together. _

"_It's a Dutch saying. _Je maakt van een mug een olifant._" _

_Suddenly Santana straddles me, so she is on top. She looks me up and down, biting her bottom lip. I look at her eyes and I can see that they are full of lust and desire. _

"_It's so hot when you talk Dutch." She says in that sexy, raspy voice of hers, before leaning down to place small kisses on my neck. _

"_But- ugh- I was just talking about elephants-"_

"_Don't ruin it babe." Santana winks at me and then kisses me hard on the lips, already forgotten about her encounter with my dad. _

"Britt honey, grab your present." Mama's voice shakes me out of the memory I just had.

I stand up and look at the few presents that are left underneath the Christmas tree. When I see the one with my name written on it, I carefully grab it and sit back down in between Santana's legs. Immediately I feel Santana's hands resting on my shoulders, her thumbs grazing the back of my neck. For a moment I let myself melt away under her touch but then I remember the box in my hands.

I look up at my parents and they nod, signaling that I can open it. My intention was to open it slowly and carefully but when I rip of the first piece of paper, I no longer can hold in my enthusiasm and I quickly unwrap my present.

When I'm done I can see that it's just a box. A box for shoes, more precisely.

I open it carefully and I gasp when I see what's inside. Inside the box are maybe twenty of my favorite movies.

I see some Disney movies, some dance movies even some documentaries about animals. This is _so _awesome!

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!" I squeal out before throwing myself at my parents, hugging them tightly.

After holding them for a while, I let go and smile widely at them.

"_Dankjewel." _I breathe out and they both smile back at me.

For a moment we are all quiet but then my stomach makes a growling noise and everybody cracks up.

"Uhm… Breakfast?" I ask them and they all laugh.

xxxxx

_The next day_

**(Santana's POV)**

Nervously, I'm playing with the necklace Brittany gave me for Christmas. Thinking back of yesterday instantly brings a smile to my face. It was by far the best Christmas since… well ever.

Spending the entire day with Brittany and her family was the best thing. They were all so warm and lovely and it made me wish that my parents could be more like that. I mean, I know they love me. But I would definitely prefer that they would be home more. I know I love spending time at Britt's but sometimes I'd wish that I would have that at home too.

I look down at my necklace and a small grin plays on my lips. It is a silver necklace with a little heart attached to it. Normally, I don't really like wearing all kinds of jewelry but the necklace just has something that is typically Brittany. I only don't really know what that is exactly.

"San? Are you okay, babe?" Brittany squeezes my hand and I look up. She looks at me with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah… It's just- and please don't laugh- I'm kinda afraid of heights." I say, looking back down. I know the chance that the plane will crash is really small, but still being in an airplane scares the shit out of me.

"You are?" Brittany looks at me surprised. I nod my head slowly, still looking down. "Who would have guessed that badass Santana is afraid of heights?" Brittany wonders out loud but I can hear the smile in her voice.

I shrug my shoulders and look up at Brittany.

"Shut up." I mumble. "Besides I can still decide to not come with you."

Brittany's eyes widen. "You wouldn't."

"Maybe I would. I mean it's my present to you. So I can still pretty much decide what's gonna happen."

"You're right, San. It's your present to me so _I _get to decide what's gonna happen." Brittany says proudly and I can't help but smirk at her. "It's _my_ present and _I'm _saying that we are going to Holland, _together. _Whether you like flying or not."

I chuckle and agree with her. "Fine."

"Besides, I could totally distract your mind up in the air, when you're scared."

"Oh yeah?" Brittany nods. "How?"

"Oh I can think of some ways. Like..." Brittany looks around her, checking that nobody is watching, before leaning down and whispering seductively. "I'd make you come so hard that you won't even remember your own name."

I gulp and a shiver runs down my back.

"You'd like that?" And the only thing that I can do is nod my head. "Thought so. Now come on, we have a plane to catch."

xxxxx

"Santana, can you see her?" Brittany is standing on her toes, looking around the airport.

"Uhm... No Britt. And I can't really remember what she looks like, given the fact that I've only seen her in a picture."

Brittany frowns, but then her eyes light up.

"I have an idea."

"And what's that?"

"Jump on my back. That way you can see over all these people."

"Britt, I'm not sure-"

"Just do it!"

"Okay, okay... Jeez Britt. Calm down. I'll jump on your back."

Brittany smirks and turns her back to me, so I can jump on it.

"Can you see her already?" Brittany asks the moment I'm lifted up.

"Give me second to actually look for her, babe." I chuckle at her enthusiasm and lean down to give her a kiss on the head.

"Britts, turn around for a second." Brittany does as she is told and that's when I lock eyes with a brunette with bright blue eyes. She is staring at us with a wide smile on her face, giving as a little wave.

"I see her babe. Right in front of us."

"Where? Where? I can't see her."

"Right in front of- no Brittany don't- ah!" Brittany starts jumping up and down, trying to look over all the other people.

Brittany stops with jumping and I sigh relieved. For a moment I think that she lets me down but then, she just starts walking forward and my grip around her neck tightens.

Brittany picks up her pace and in a matter of seconds she is almost sprinting.

"Stop! Brittany- please babe. I'm serious- STOP!"

Brittany stops and she almost trips over. When I look around me, I see numerous people staring at us. I nudge Brittany and point to the people gawking and glaring at us.

Brittany says something to them in Dutch and then turns to the person in front of us, just a couple of feet away.

**(Brittany's POV) **

_"Jezus, Britt, moeten jullie per se zoveel aandacht trekken?" _

I hear a familiar voice speaking up. Looking up, I see my cousin standing there with a wide smile on her face.

"Mieke!"

I run up to her and give her a big hug. God, I had missed her so much. Annemieke has always like a big sister to me. She is almost three years older but we have always just clicked.

"Hi Britt." She sighs in my ear and I hug her just a little tighter. After a few long seconds, I let her go and she smiles at me.

"So, you're Santana. Nice to finally meet you in person." Annemieke says, with a thick Dutch accent, when she turns to my girlfriend.

"Hi Annemieke, how are you?" She asks and I frown. They act like they already know each other.

"Wait a second. Have you two met before?" I ask confused, looking between the two of them.

"Well yeah, your girlfriend here has arranged everything for the upcoming week and a half. When she first called me, I was like, what the hell, but she explained and then _tante _Susan joined in the conversation so it became all a little clear." Annemieke explains to me and I watch with full pride at Santana. She has done so much for me, such a sweetie.

"So, what is the plan exactly?" I ask curiously.

"For now, all you're gonna know is that we're going to your cousin's house. The rest is still a surprise." Santana says and she grabs my hand, lacing our fingers together.

xxxxx

"So how was your flight?" Annemieke asks when we're all sitting in her car. I have decided to sit next to Santana and I feel her tense. She coughs awkwardly.

I smirk and look at Annemieke through the rearview mirror. "It was okay. Quite hot though."

Santana nudges me.

"I mean, they could have just put air conditioning on." I finish and I grin at Santana. She glares but I just wink at her, before turning to Annemieke.

"So, anything changed back here?" I ask her.

"Well not too much. There is a new club downtown, so I thought that maybe we could go out tonight, if it's okay with your girlfriend."

"Of course. I'm actually pretty curious what your hometown has to offer." Santana says to the both of us.

"Okay then that's settled. Further..." I tune out the moment Annemieke starts rambling about God knows what. Don't get me wrong, I love my cousin, but when she starts talking, she doesn't stop.

I feel Santana getting heavier against me, indicating that she is almost asleep. Now I think about it, I'm pretty tired. I haven't really slept during the flight and I really need some sleep.

I look outside and let out a big sigh. I can't really believe that I'm in Holland right now. When Santana gave an envelope for Christmas, I would have never thought that she would give me a trip to Holland. And the best part is; she is with me. I know it probably sounds super sappy, but she could have given me anything and I had been happy with it.

I hear a soft snore coming from beside me and I let out a small chuckle. When I look up, I see Annemieke giving me warm smile.

Slowly, I let my eyes fall closed too.

xxxxx

With a jolt, the car stops and my eyes snap open. When I look outside, I see that we're now in the centre of Rotterdam.

"Oh my God! Where do all these people come from?" Santana shrieks. And she is right, it's around five and it's super busy outside. Not just cars, but also bikers and people who are just walking.

I frown, because this is one of the few things that I had absolutely not missed.

"Jesus Christ... All these people." Santana mutters with wide eyes, looking outside.

"Relax babe, we're almost there anyways."

Ten minutes later we pull in a street that is really familiar to me. Annemieke parks the car and shuts of the engine.

I look around at my surroundings and smile at the memories flooding back in my mind. I have been here so much in the past few years and here happened the good and bad things.

I remember one night when I was staying at Annemieke's place and we had decided to go out. Just the two of us. No boys. No girls. Just two cousins having fun. It was just after Jamie and I had broken up and Annemieke and I both knew that it was one of the last times before I would move to the States. Anyways one thing led to the other and at three or four in the morning we had returned to her place. Annemieke was pretty drunk. I laughed my ass off because a drunken Annemieke is probably the funniest thing you would ever see in your life. She basically told me that I deserved more than that "bitch" and that I would definitely find a hotter, cuter, better girl in America. So basically I should actually thank Annemieke 'cause, you know, I've found Santana.

I get pulled out of my thoughts by someone who is tugging on my hand. I look to my left and see Santana looking at me with a warm smile on her face.

"We're here babe. Better help your cousin with grabbing our suitcases." She looks behind her and sees Annemieke struggling with our bags. Santana chuckles before continuing, "I don't speak Dutch but I'm pretty sure she swears more than I do."

Grinning, I nod at her.

"Hey! Juliet and Juliet! Help me out, will ya!" Annemieke yells and she looks at us annoyed but a small grin is plastered on her face. "Now!"

Santana hurries out of the car and rushes to Annemieke's side.

"Seriously Santana, did you put bricks in that bag of yours?" Annemieke complains and she throws the bag at Santana.

I smile at the sight of my best friend/cousin and my girlfriend getting along so well.

This is gonna be the best holiday ever.

xxxxx

**(Santana's POV)**

Have I told you that Brittany's cousin is totally awesome? Well, now you know. She is really cool about Brittany's relationship with me. Also although she speaks American with a terrible accent but she refuses to talk Dutch when I'm in the room.

We're now getting ready for going out tonight and I'm pretty nervous. I'm going to meet several of Brittany's old friends. When I was planning this entire trip with Annemieke, she thought it would be nice for Britt to meet up with some of her friends. She hasn't seen them in a long time and with some of them she is no longer in touch with. I had agreed and Annemieke would contact everybody.

So now I can't stop thinking about the fact that we're meeting them in just an hour and I can't help but think that maybe they will not like me. Normally I don't give a shit about what others think of me, but these people are Brittany's friends and their opinions matter. Because these people are important to Brittany and what if they don't like me and then Brittany would get doubts. _No, Santana. That's not gonna happen. _

"Dollar for your thoughts?" A pair of strong arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"Penny." I chuckle.

"What?" I turn my head to the right and see that Brittany is sporting a confused look on her face.

"It's 'penny for your thoughts'."

"Whatever, the same thing. But what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing important. I'm just a little nervous, I guess. For tonight, I mean." I shrug my shoulders and drop my head.

"Don't worry. I love you already and I'm sure they're gonna like you too. Just be yourself." Brittany tightens her arms around me and gives my cheek a soft kiss.

"You're right. Let's get ready."

Twenty minutes later we walk hand in hand downstairs and when we walk into the living room, Annemieke is already waiting for us there.

"Ready ladies? Let's go." She grabs her purse and motions for us to follow her.

"You ready to be judged, Santana?" Annemieke asks me the moment we all fasten out seatbelts and she starts the car.

"Shut up, Mieke." Brittany hisses. "My friends back here are totally awesome and so is Santana. Even _more awesomer_, by the way."

"Chill Britt... I was just- never mind." Annemieke sighs and I see her glancing through the review mirror and she mouths 'sorry'.

I smile to let her know that it's okay but still, I can't help but to feel nervous. Sure Brittany had calmed me a little but I can't help but feel that they won't like me. Apart from a couple, most people don't really like me. And that's actually not really weird or anything. I mean, I _am _a bitch. To everybody. Well almost everybody. I even was a big bitch to my friends in the beginning. Hell, even to Brittany. But those people somehow sticked with me, but a lot of others don't and I'm kinda afraid that these friends of Brittany will not like me.

I look to my right and I see Brittany having some conversation with her cousin. They're both talking about how things are here now. I shake my head, trying to ease my worries because we are here for Brittany right now. And I'll make sure that she is going to have the best time ever here. And my worries will not be holding her back here.

"By the way... Oma and Opa asked me, to ask you to visit them." I hear Annemieke tell Brittany.

"Well... I don't know. I mean, Santana has planned all this, so it's up to her."

Brittany nudges me and she looks at me hopefully. How am I supposed to say no to her, when she looks at me like that?!

"Of course Britt. If that's what you want."

Brittany smiles at me and pecks my lips. She nods her head eagerly.

"I really do, San." She pecks my lips again and she grins at me.

Great. Now I have another thing to worry about. I have never met, seen or spoken to Brittany's grandparents but I have heard about them. A little from Brittany, but mostly from Susan. She had told me that she when Brittany came out to them, they weren't pleased, to say the least. Eventually, after a lot of talking, they started to accept the fact that their grandchild liked both boys and girls. Susan thinks that it sometimes still affects Brittany. Her grandparents mean a lot to her and when they reacted so awfully she was devastated. Honestly, I don't really like them. I don't like the way they treated my girlfriend. So I have every right to feel nervous about meeting them. I think...

But I can worry about that later because I just realize that Annemieke has stopped the car.

I take a deep breath and get out of the car. I walk around the car and immediately grab Brittany's hand.

"Relax babe, it's going to be an awesome night." She whispers so that Annemieke doesn't hear. But judging by the way Annemieke is smirking, I guess that she has heard.

I nod my head and look up at Brittany, trying to give her a confident smile.

Brittany rolls her eyes at me playfully. "Come on, San. Let loose a little. You're gonna have a great time."

"Are we gonna go inside, or what? Because I'm kinda freezing my ass of here." Annemieke complains.

"You kinda ruin our moments, you know that right?" I ask her rhetorically. Looking at her with a challenging look.

"As Brittany's big cousin, I can only say that that's my job." She shrugs her shoulders and raises her eyebrow. "Now come on, because I was serious about freezing to death. It's like three hundred degrees below zero right now."

She starts walking to the entrance of the building and Brittany and I both follow her.

Here goes nothing.

xxxxx

"There they are!" Brittany screams excited.

I look to what, or in this case 'who', she is pointing at and I see a group of people waving at us enthusiastically.

Before I can say another word to Brittany she has already rushed to her friends. I take my time walking towards them. With a confident smile on my face, I approach them.

"Good evening." And with that I draw all attention towards me. Now, most people would start to get uncomfortable, but with being head cheerleader and all, I am used to being the centre of attention.

"Guys, this is my totally awesome girlfriend, Santana." Brittany walks next to me and puts her arm around my waist.

I give them a little wave and mouth 'hi'.

Some guy says something to Brittany in Dutch, which I (obviously) don't understand.

"Thanks!" Brittany answers and she smiles at me warmly. Figuring, they were talking about me, I give her a questioning look.

"Tim was just saying that I'm lucky to have such a hot girl as my girlfriend." She explains to me with a growing smile.

We sit down next to each other with Annemieke on the other side of me. Apparently she knows all of them because right now she is laughing with all of them. I have realized that she was, or is, really close with Brittany. Just now, I've found out that they even have the same friends. Or at least Annemieke is familiar with Brittany's friends.

I look to my left and I see that Brittany is involved in some kind of conversation with a couple of her friends.

"So... What's life like in the USA?" Some guy from across the table asks me. He is looking at me with a dopey grin and somehow he reminds me of Finn. Silently I tell myself to not immediately dislike him.

"Uhm well, I don't know really." I clear my throat awkwardly. "I have great friends back there, and being with Brittany is totally awesome, but Lima can suck big time."

"Oh, okay." He says and apparently he is not going to ask further. He smiles at me and puffs out his chest confidently. Such a dumb boy. Yup, typically Finn.

"I went to the States once." He says to me and I feign interest with a 'oh really?'

"Yep, was really cool. I visited New York and all I can say is _wow._" He stretches his arms out and crosses them behind his head.

"I'll be going there again in spring, so if you're free by then, I could pick you up." He says grinning and my eyes widen. Does he not realize that I'm here because I'm Brittany's girlfriend?

"Stop hitting on my girl, Tim." Brittany warns playfully, but there is some seriousness in her tone.

"I'm a lesbian." I state, frowning. "By the way, Britts and I are together."

Brittany giggles and grabs my hand under the table.

"But I was just thinking that maybe-"

"Who wants drinks?" Annemieke interrupts him loudly with a warning glare on her face.

Hands shoot up in the air and I sigh relieved.

Fifteen minutes later I take the last sip of my drink and immediately I take two more shots. Tequila. Just what I needed.

Other than that Finn doppelganger, Brittany's other friends seem pretty dope. They are friendly and they haven't tried to hit on me or Brittany so that's a big plus.

Annemieke is starting to get a little tipsy too and I think I like her even more now than when she is sober. She is constantly laughing and she has absolutely no filter. She still sticks to only talking English, even when it's getting worse, the more she drinks.

"Have you ever considered a boob job?" She asks a girl with rather large boobs. "I mean, if I would have tits _that _size, I would definitely get smaller ones."

The girl, I believe her name is Sanne, looks annoyed at Annemieke. She rolls her eyes, before crossing her arms over her chest. "I can't believe-"

"Or are they fake?"

"No and you know that-"

"Don't they hurt? Or doesn't your back hurt? Because like your back constantly has to, you know, carry them and like-"

"_Annemieke!_" Sanne suddenly hisses. "We have this conversation every single time. You should know by now that; _no _I'm not gonna have a freaking boob job and _yes _they are real."

Annemieke looks shocked at her outburst and I can't help but to laugh loudly at them.

Annemieke grins but then she directs her gaze towards _my _cleavage.

"What about you? Are you considering a boob job? 'Cause seriously, girl, what's your size?"

Before I can open my mouth to respond, Brittany taps on my shoulder.

"Let's hit the dance floor, okay?" She says in my ear and I only now realize that other have left the table to go dancing.

I nod enthusiastically at her and she pulls me up. I want to ask Annemieke to join us, but she is already asking if she should have a boob job, but for bigger boobs. Seriously, obsessed much? That leaves me wondering...

"Hey, is Annemieke into girls?" I ask Brittany.

Brittany looks like she wants to burst out in laughter, then confused and lastly she looks hurt and jealous.

"No, she's not. Why?" She asks bitterly.

"Because of her obsession with boobs." I tell her.

Brittany sighs and a smile forms on her face again. "For a minute, I thought you'd be into her." She admits.

"Sorry she is not my type. She reminds me too much of Rachel Berry and Sugar combined. And even if I wanted to, I could never _ever_ handle that."

Brittany laughs loudly at this. Throwing her head back and with her mouth wide open. And it's so carefree that I just stare at how beautiful she is.

"Let's dance." She says and pulls me towards the dance floor.

xxxxx

**(Brittany's POV)**

We've been at this club for a couple of hours already when I see Annemieke comes rushing towards me, looking worried.

What she yells in my ear makes my eyes widen.

"What?!" I yell at her, hoping that I had heard wrong.

Instead of telling me again, she points towards a blonde girl who is now talking to some of my friends.

Santana looks confused between Annemieke and me.

"What's going on?" She asks with a hesitant and unsure smile on her face.

"Nothing." I state. And that's not completely a lie. I have gotten completely over my ex, but I'm not ready to let Santana meet her. But somehow I have this strange feeling about it.

That may have something to do with the little lie I told Santana before we came here.

_"What are you doing, babe?"_

_I turn away from the computer and see that Santana has just re-entered my bedroom. She is drying her hair with a towel and she is wearing her new pajamas. _

_"They fit." I say and I motion towards them. She nods and twirls around. "To answer your question though, I am just posting something on Facebook."_

_Santana arches an eyebrow. "And what did you post then?"_

_Turning back around, I cough for dramatic effect. Santana is now standing behind me and she rests her hands on my shoulders, massaging them._

_"I posted: Just got the most awesome gift ever! I'm gonna go back to Holland for the rest of our Christmas vacation with the best girlfriend in the whole wide world. Thank you soooo much San! Love you! - with Santana Lopez."_

_"The best girlfriend in the whole wide world huh?" Santana chuckles softly. _

_"Totally." _

_She turns me around and she kisses me softly on the lips. She straddles me and places her hands on both side of my face. _

_Somewhere in my room I hear my phone beeping, signaling I have a message. Paying no attention to it, I run my hands up and down her back, resting them on her ass._

_"Let's take this to the bed, okay." A raspy voice whispers in my ear and all I can do is nod, because who could say no to that?_

_Later at night, when we're laying in bed, both of us trying to catch our breaths, I grab my phone from the nightstand, remembering that I'd got a message. _

_The phone number seems familiar, but is not one of my contacts. Curiously, I open it. The text is in Dutch and it makes me widen my eyes and freeze. _

_"Who's that from?" Santana asks me, her head on my chest, using my boobs as a pillow._

_Deciding that I should just tell her, and not keep any secrets from her, I tell her. _

_"It's- uhm- from my ex... Asking if we could maybe meet up." I tell her hesitantly._

_I feel Santana tense. "What did you answer?"_

_"Nothing yet. But I'm not going to meet up."_

_"Okay." She seems happy with that answer. "You don't want to meet up with him right? Or do you?"_

_She sounds insecure. We have never really talked about our exes. But I know that I'm Santana's first girlfriend. But I have never brought up before that I was in a relationship before, with a girl. And with the way she is so insecure right now, I don't think now is the right time to tell her about Jamie. Not when we're just about to go to sleep and all. That will only cause drama and I definitely don't want that. _

_"Of course not. I've got you, remember."_

_She laughs lightly and I feel her nod her head. "Yeah I know. What's his name?"_

_"Jamie."_

I didn't tell her that night and now I'm starting to regret it.

When I see that Jamie is coming our way, I start to panic. _Crap! _What do I do?

"Hallo Brittany." A familiar voice says to me and I just now realize that Jamie has reached us.

I think Santana has noticed that flirty way she approached me, because she looks suspiciously between us.

"Hey." I answer and I feel Santana reaching for my hand.

Annemieke looks really awkward but I know that she doesn't want to leave me here with my ex and my new girlfriend.

"I'm Santana." Santana breaks the silence and sticks her hand out for Jamie to shake. "I'm Brittany's girlfriend."

Jamie smirks and eyes me knowingly. Jamie had been nothing but a sweetheart to me when we were together but she can be really mean. And not in the way that Santana is mean. She always does it behind somebody's back.

"Hi, I'm Jamie." She states and she shakes Santana's hand. Santana visibly tenses and her grip on my hand tightens. "I'm Brittany's ex-girlfriend. Nice to meet you."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

So again so so so so sorry for not updating for so long.

Next chapter will be posted a lot sooner, I can promise you that.

Please let me know what you think!

xxx


	13. Chapter 13

A big thanks for all the people who are still with me on this story. It's great to see that even after that big amount of time, you are still interested in this story. That really means a lot to me. So thank you, thank you, thank you!

Rosetoast: Oh my God! I can't believe after all these months, still first one to review. I was actually hoping that you were still reading this and would review to that chapter. Which you did and I thank you for that. So, thank you and enjoy this chapter! :)

xAngeloftheNorthx: Honestly, I don't like Rotterdam that much but I hope you're enjoying yourself there. You're going to HRO, I guess? What do you study?

Guest: I hope this was soon enough for you. Thanks for reviewing!

lileyfan1415: You gotta read this to found out ;). Thank you for reviewing!

lara: Yeah I'm back and it feels good to be back. Thank you, I was trying really really hard for that chapter to turn out good so I'm glad you enjoyed. I hope you'll like this one too :)

Kayla: I don't like her either haha. Although I have to admit that I've really enjoyed writing her. Enjoy! :)

AnneCpc: I know right. But I think it would be just typically Brittany to say those things in English even though it doesn't make any sense. Thank you again! :)

emciegie: You'll find out this chapter whether she'll be trouble or not. And about sexy times; I probably won't be writing that. This fic is rated T and that's because I probably don't know how to properly write sexy times. I'm just not good at that. I'll make references to it, but not actually write it. I'm sorry if I disappoint you but no, I won't be writing sexy times. Anyways enjoy this chapter.

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 13

**(Santana's POV)**

"Hi, I'm Jamie. I'm Brittany's ex-girlfriend. Nice to meet you." I stiffen immediately. Jamie. As in Brittany's ex-boyfriend. As in now Brittany's ex-_girl_friend.

For a moment I'm confused and I look at Brittany, thinking that maybe she can give me some answers. But one look at Brittany's face says enough. She is biting her bottom lip guiltily and she is looking rapidly between Annemieke, Jamie and me.

There are two things I could do right now. Option one would be completely lashing out at Brittany for lying at me. I mean, I'm starting to get really pissed off at her for not telling me and hurt that she would lie to me about this. But that would only amuse her ex-girlfriend and I can't make scene right now.

The other option would be wiping that stupid smirk of that face. That Jamie girl is definitely _not _worth to be fighting about right now.

"Nice to meet you too." I say back to her and out of the corner of my eye I see Brittany looking at me surprised. "I'm sorry, what was your name again? Brittany has never told me anything about you."

Jamie smirk quickly falls and she starts glaring at me.

"It's Jamie and of course she wouldn't tell you about me that would only make you jealous."

I actually laugh about this. That is the lamest comeback I have ever heard.

"Yeah, I think so too honey. Now _Remy_, if you would excuse us, we were dancing."

Jamie glares one last time at me but then quickly adverts her gaze to Brittany.

"Great seeing you again, Britt. Maybe we could get coffee once, just the two of us." She offers with a smile on her face. She says it like it's for Brittany's ears only but seeing as it is said in English, she wants me to hear it.

Instead of watching that annoying face, I turn to look at Brittany.

"I don't think that is such a good idea." Brittany says, looking Jamie straight in the eye.

Jamie scoffs and starts talking to Brittany in Dutch. Brittany nods her head in thought and a small smile starts to play on her lips.

Jamie smirks again and says, "I'll call you." before walking away.

When I realize that Annemieke is still standing with us, I take a good look at her. She is standing with her arms crossed and she is staring at Brittany with a confused look.

"What the hell, Britt?!" She asks lowly, so she won't draw attention from others.

Brittany looks at her guiltily and then at me with an apologetic smile on her face.

I have no clue what Jamie just said to Brittany but I don't like it one bit. And by judging Annemieke's response, she didn't like it either.

"Look, it's almost two; I think it's time to go home." Annemieke says around a sigh. She takes one more look between Brittany and me and then walks off to get our coats and to say goodbye.

Brittany immediately turns to me and grabs both my hands, holding them tightly. "Santana, I'm so sorry, I-"

"Don't Brittany, not now. We will cause a scene and I'm probably gonna say some things that I'll regret later. Just know that I'm furious and hurt and all these other emotions that I don't want to feel. Especially not with you." At the end of my little speech I'm getting choked up. Not wanting anybody to see me crying, I walk away, towards the girls' restroom.

Brittany apparently understands where I'm going because she doesn't call after me or follows me.

When I enter the bathroom and I see that it's empty, I let my tears fall freely.

xxxxx

"There you are. Let's go, okay?" Annemieke says to me as soon as I reach them. I take my coat from Annemieke quietly and avoid eye contact with Brittany.

I quickly say a 'bye' to all the others and then we walk out of the door.

Annemieke hasn't drunk anything for the last few hours so she has sobered up a lot. Seeing as it is only a ten minute ride, she can easily drive us back.

The walk to the car and the drive back to Annemieke's house are completely in silence. Brittany had decided to sit shotgun and now I feel really lonely without her holding my hand, or leaning against me.

Brittany had lied to me. She didn't tell me that Jamie was a girl. And she had never told me that she had a girlfriend before. I actually thought that we were each other's first girlfriends. She knew that much about me but she never told me about her past.

But I never asked her about it. Fucking hell. Does it actually matter? That Jamie is a girl instead of a boy. It's just her ex. Either way. But why would she lie to me about it then?

Fuck. So many questions and everything is so confusing.

But what stirs me the most is that I still don't know what Jamie said to Brittany right before she left us alone. She said something in Dutch and Brittany's reaction still scares me the most. She had smiled and nodded in agreement. And the way Annemieke reacted doesn't sit well with me either. She seemed angry at Brittany and maybe I should have defended her. But I was so in shock and hurt and angry that I just couldn't function right.

I take a deep breath and try to control my emotions.

Again I feel a fresh round of tears pool in my eyes. Fuck. I can't start crying now. I can't start crying because that will probably mean that I have to start talking here. And although Annemieke seems like a cool chick and all, I'm not ready to start open up towards her. Not yet. Because talking and caring means getting hurt. Like right now.

I clench my fists and feel a rush of anger coming over me again. I grind my teeth and I have the need to start yelling and shouting and just screaming.

Annemieke stops the car and I realize that we have reached her house.

Annemieke is immediately out of the car and she walks to her house, leaving the door open.

Brittany watches her cousin going her inside her house and then turns to me.

"Santana-"

But before she can finish, I also step out of the car and slam the door shut loudly.

I walk towards Annemieke's house and behind me I hear Brittany getting out of the car.

"San wait, please. Let me explain." She pleads me but I still refuse to talk to her, or even make eye contact.

"Santana please, come on. Don't be like this."

We're now halfway upstairs and she is pulling at my arm, trying to get me to turn around. I yank my arm away and storm upstairs.

When I enter our bedroom, I walk towards my bag and grab out my pajamas. I also grab one of the pillows and a blanket.

However, when I try to grab the blanket, Brittany grabs the other end of it. Unfortunately she is a lot stronger than me.

"Let go Brittany." I hiss out when I find out that I'm not going to win this.

"So now you're finally talking to me." She says angrily and that only fuels my anger. How can she possibly be angry with me? "And I'm not letting go. You're gonna sleep here and we are going to talk about this."

"Fine." I state and I let go of the blanket. I'll sleep without a blanket then. I walk out of the bedroom, but again I'm stopped.

Brittany grabs my arm again and turns me around.

Even though I know she is stronger, I'm not going to let her win this easily. I yank my arm away, but she grabs it again and tightens her grip.

Finally I've had enough and I stop struggling. I think Brittany has noticed this too, because she lets go of my arm and instead takes my hand, intertwining our fingers.

She reaches behind me and closes the door.

Then she leads us both to the bed. She tries to sit me down but I refuse to. I'm still upset with her and she knows this. Brittany knows this all too well and she is trying to calm me down by doing this and it's almost working. Almost.

"Why?" Is the only thing I say when we're both silent for a minute. When she doesn't answer, I ask her again. "Why, Brittany? Why did you lie to me?"

I know that I'm hurting her by constantly using her full name, but she has the right to hurt. Because I'm hurting too.

"We never brought it up." Brittany shrugs her shoulders and she looks up. "And when I got that text, it was right before we would go here and I didn't want to ruin our awesome Christmas." Brittany says in a small and quiet voice.

I sigh because as upset as I am right now, I can understand that.

"You should never lie to me Britt." I say in a much calmer voice. And I see her eyes brighten just a little bit, by using her nickname. "Even if it's just a small thing; always tell me the truth. We should always tell each other the truth, because we are in a relationship."

"Okay." Brittany states.

For a moment we're both quiet because I don't really know what to do next. Still something is bothering me, and while we are still at it, I think I should just ask her.

"How long were you two dating?"

Brittany looks surprised at the question. "Almost a year."

"What happened?"

"Things got hard at the end. We were constant fighting about the most stupid things. And right before I moved to Lima I ended things because I knew we couldn't handle a long distance relationship."

I nod my head at that information. I want to know so much more about them. How they met, how serious it was, but seeing how uncomfortable it's making Brittany right now, I decide to not ask her further. Not right now anyway.

"What did she say to you in the club?" I ask her, not breaking eye contact.

Brittany swallows nervously. "She told me that she just wanted to meet up as friends, because we were really good friends before we started dating. And seeing that you and I are now dating, she just wants to be friends again."

"And you agreed to that?" I ask shocked.

"Well, I didn't say yes..." She again looks down.

"But you didn't say no either." I finish sharply. "Great Britt. Just fucking great."

Brittany looks back up and her anger is written all over her face.

"Don't talk to me like that." She says angrily. "She just wants to meet up as _friends._"

"And you believe that?!" I ask loudly. "Did you miss the way she was totally flirting with you back at the club? Or the way she was challenging me and trying to make me jealous? Please tell me you saw that!"

"Well yeah, but-"

"Well then. It's obvious she wants you back. Why would you want to meet up with her then?" I'm getting more worked up by the second and one look at Brittany's face tells me that she is getting just as mad. "Or do you want her back too? Because if that's the case, just tell me, then I'll take the first plane back tomorrow. And I won't stand in your way-"

"Santana stop!" She interrupts me loudly. "I don't want her back okay?! But I want that friendship back. Because she was one of the best friends I've ever had."

At this I let out a big fake laugh. "She'll try to put her moves on you!"

"Then I'll ignore them!" Brittany groans. "God Santana, if I thinks she only wants to drink coffee with me to get me back, I will only go once."

"I don't want you to."

"What?!"

"I said; I don't-"

"I heard what you said. Are you serious?! Are you really _fucking _serious right now?!" My eyes widen at her swearing. She never swears. At least, not what I had heard before.

"You can't decide with who I can or can't hang out with." She states so calmly it actually scares me a little.

"Can't you see what that bitch is trying to do?" I ask her desperately. "We are having our first fight over her! She is trying to break us up Britt. Please, don't agree to hang out with her. I can't lose you." I finally break. I'm no longer angry, I'm just scared.

"Oh Santana..." Brittany deflates visibly. "Come here." She opens her arms and I walk into them. Letting her hug me and laying us both down on the bed.

For a few minutes we're both laying in silence on the bed. Brittany on her back, with me half on top of her. My head put under her chin, her hand slowly running up and down my back.

"You won't lose me San." Brittany says, breaking the silence. "You're going to be stuck with me for a long time."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Brittany lets out a small sigh. "And if you really don't want me to on that little date with-"

"Please don't call it a date."

Brittany chuckles. "Okay sorry. If you really don't want me to go on that 'not-date' with Jamie, I won't go."

"I thrust you, you know that right?" I feel Brittany nod her head. "I just don't thrust her."

"If you're that worried, why don't you come with me?" Brittany asks me.

"Wouldn't that be weird?" I wonder out loud.

"Maybe a little, but that way, you can rub in her face, that I am now _your _girlfriend." Brittany says.

I smirk. "You are a total genius." I lean up and give her a kiss on the mouth. "Okay. Tell her _we're _going on that 'not-date' with her."

With my hand, I trace some random patterns on her stomach. "I'm sorry Britt. For lashing out at you like that."

"That's okay." Brittany drops a little kiss on the top of my head. "I'm sorry too. For not telling you the complete truth."

"All forgiven." I say to her and she sighs relieved. "We just had our first fight."

"That's not completely true."

"Yeah, it is." I say thinking hard when we ever had another fight.

"Santana Lopez, have you forgotten my first day at school?" Brittany asks playfully.

I think hard and then I remember. "Oh my god, I was such a bitch to you. Sorry about that though. I hated that I was your tutor."

"I figured." Brittany responds in her monotone voice.

"Thinking of that. We still have some homework to do, missy." I poke her stomach lightly.

"Sssh don't remind me Ms. Lopez."

"Ms. Lopez, huh? I really like how that sounds." I say, my hand now underneath Brittany's shirt, running up and down, scraping my nails over her abs.

"You know, we're still missing one phase of our fight." Brittany says mysteriously.

"And what's that?"

"The part where we're gonna have totally hot make-up sex, Ms. Lopez." Brittany says innocently.

"I really like the way you think." I turn around and put my legs on either side of Brittany. "And you're completely right." I say before leaning down and claiming her lips with mine.

"I love you Britt. So much." I say when we pull apart.

"I love you too San." Brittany manages to get out before I dive in for another kiss.

xxxxx

**(Brittany's POV)**

"Good morning Mieke." I say when I enter the living room. Santana is still upstairs fast asleep so after some time, I stopped watching her and decided to go downstairs. Annemieke seemed pretty mad at me too so I know I owe her some explanation.

Such a great start to my trip.

"Hey Brittany, want some tea?" Annemieke asks me kindly and it surprises me.

"Yeah sure, thanks."

Annemieke pours tea while humming a random song.

"There you go." She hands me a cup of tea and then walks past me, to go sit on the couch. Without looking at me, she pats the space next to her.

"Sit down for a second, Brittany. I want to talk with you about something." I wince, because this is what I was waiting for.

Carefully, I sit next to her, leaving enough space between us.

"Before you start yelling at me, you must know that Santana and I talked about this already. And I'm so sorry for what happened. We have found a solution and everything is good between us again." I rant and Annemieke is watching with a calm expression on her face.

"You must know I was incredibly pissed at you for what you did last night." She starts and I nod my head in understanding. "I mean, Santana did all this for you because she knows how much you had missed it here, and then you reward her with that."

"I understand that."

"But I also know that it never was your intention to hurt her, or anybody for that matter." She smiles kindly at me.

"Also, I may have heard you and Santana arguing last night." Then she grimaces. "And what happened after..." She trails of and she shudders. "Wipe that smirk of your face."

The smirk turns into a grin and I sigh relieved. "Thank you for not being angry with me."

"Well yeah, it's not really my place. Come here you." She opens her arms and I let me fall into her. She hugs me tightly and this is something I had missed so much.

"I missed you so much, Mieke." I mumble and I feel tears prickle. No, don't start crying right now.

"I missed you too Britt." Annemieke then lets me go, reaching her hand up to my face to wipe my tears away.

"You better make it up to her." Annemieke tells me seriously and I nod my head, agreeing with her.

"I know, I have already thought about some things." I grab my tea again and take a sip, thinking about how I can make it up to Santana.

"If you need any help with that, I can help you." Annemieke nudges me and I nod absently. My attention is at the person who is now coming down the stairs.

"Oh my God, Sugar, slow down. I just woke up." I hear the voice of my girlfriend. A few seconds later Santana appears in the living room. Her hair a big mess, pajamas which are slightly too big her and a scowl present on her face. She has never looked more adorable.

"Yeah Brittany is here." She smiles to me and I wave back. "Okay, I'll put you on speaker."

_"Hellooooo Britty!"_ I hear Sugar yelling.

"Hey Sugar. How are you?" Santana sits next to me and leans against me.

On the other end of the line I hear a lot of shuffling and somebody yelling. I look at Santana questionably.

"She is drunk." Santana states and she shrugs her shoulders.

_"So you guys, you have now my undivided attention. You two should feel honored."_ Sugar slurs and I giggle.

"Oh we feel so honored. Don't we, Britt-Britt?" Santana asks sarcastically but she looks at me lovingly.

_"Oh shut up, S!"_ Again a lot of rustling and then Sugar squeaks loudly. _"Sammy! Sammy! I'm talking to Brittany and Santana. Wait I'll put you on speaker- Shit I dropped my phone. Baby, baby are you okay?"_

"Is she actually talking to her phone now?" I ask Santana amused.

Santana nods her against my shoulder.

_"Hey Britt and Tana."_ A male voice says.

"Hi Sam." We both say at the same time, causing us to giggle.

_"Oh my God, oh my God."_ Sugar buts in _"Britt and Tana... Your relationship name could totally be Brittana. Aren't I awesome?"_

I grin; we have a combined name. That makes everything feel so official.

_"You totally are Sugar."_ Santana sighs. "Look guys, not that I'm _completely enjoying_ this conversation right now, is there a reason you called me?" She asks a little annoyed but know that she really is enjoying this conversation.

_"Yes there is actually."_ Sugar sounds actually serious right now. _"You know Quinn? As in Quinn Fabray? As in head cheerleader and that girl that outed you-" _

"Yes, I know her Sugar." And even though I can't see Santana's face right now, I know she is rolling her eyes.

_"Well she wanted- what did she want again, Sammy?"_ Sugar asks.

_"She wanted to know where you are, Tana."_ Sam says to us. _"And when we asked why, she told us that she wanted to apologize. To both of you."_

"What?" Santana asks perplexed. "Wait, did she exactly say that?"

_"Well no, she is completely wasted so she was half crying, half telling us. But basically, yes, she told us that."_ Sam answers.

"Where are you guys actually?" I wonder out loud. Because, why would they run into a drunken Quinn?

_"At a partyyyyy!_" Sugar screams and I wince at the hard sound.

_"Puck is throwing a party."_ Sam explains. _"And Quinn was apparently looking for you. But I'm not really sure why Sugar called you for that." _

"No I'm not really sure about that either." Santana mumbles. "But thanks for the heads up."

On the other side of the line we hear a guy yelling Sam's name.

_"Oh sorry, but I gotta go. Talk to you later! Bye!"_ He says and we both say 'bye' back.

_"Now he is gone... I gotta tell you this. Have you ever noticed how big Sam's lips are?"_ Sugar asks but she doesn't wait for a response. _"And I sort of really want to kiss them."_

"No Sugar! Don't you dare do that!" Santana shrieks. "And besides, weren't you into that Irish kid?"

_"Rory? He is nothing compared to Sam."_ Sugar says dreamingly. _"And why can I not kiss Sam? You have kissed him! Or do you want him to yourself?" _

"I'm dating Brittany." And I nod my head even though Sugar can't see it.

_"Oh yeah that's right. But still, I really want to kiss him. And there's nothing you can do to prevent it." _I can totally imagine Sugar poking out her tongue. _"But I gotta go chica's. Update me about your trip another time. Okay, bye-bye!"_

Before we have can say anything back, Sugar has already hung up.

Santana sighs dramatically and rubs her temples. "Sugar cannot kiss Sam."

"Why not? What if she really wants to?" I grab her hands and bring them to my lips, before dropping both of our hands on my lap.

"She will just play with him." Another sigh leaves her lips. "But I'll worry about him later."

"Coffee?" Annemieke asks Santana as she walks back into the living room. I just now notice that she was gone.

Santana nods gratefully and takes the cup of coffee from Santana.

"So what are your plans for today?" She asks us.

"Well... I was thinking about maybe taking you downtown. Rotterdam is a great city to go shopping. So if you feel like it, we could go shop today?" I ask Santana, looking hopefully.

"Of course. I'd love to."

xxxxx

"_Twee warme chocolademelk en twee stukjes appeltaart voor de dames._"The boy hands us our hot chocolate and apple pie, while winking at us.

_"Dankjewel." _I flash him a fake smile and he grins back at me.

I pay him and Santana grabs our plate.

"Thank you, babe." I say to Santana and I give her a little kiss on her cheek.

When I turn back to the boy he is standing with his mouth wide open, looking shocked.

"So how do you like it so far?" Santana asks me when we are seated. It had started snowing outside so we decided to warm up a little first.

"I love it." I say, smiling brightly. "I still can't get over the fact that I'm back in Holland."

Santana smiles warmly and takes a sip.

"Look Santana." I say, turning serious. "I'm still so sorry about what happened last night."

"Britt..." Santana sighs. "I told you already; it's all forgiven."

"I know that, San." I put my fork down and place my hands folded in my lap. "But I have been thinking and you had every right to lash out at me how you did last night."

Santana opens her mouth to interrupt.

"I'm serious. You did all of this for me and I wanted to meet up with an ex. It's not fair to you so I have decided we don't meet up with her."

"Britt, if you want to, we can." Santana states calmly and I smile about the fact that she wants to do this for me, even though Santana obviously doesn't like Jamie.

"But think about it, she hasn't spoken a word to me in all this time. Since I moved to Lima, she hasn't once tried to contact me. Isn't that a little strange?" Santana nods her head at this. "And the moment I announce that we are coming back for some time, she all of a sudden wants to meet up with me. So if you're okay with it, I think it's better to not go on this 'not-date' with her."

Santana laughs relieved. "I absolutely _don't_ want to meet up with that girl." She gestures for me togive my hand. "And I'm so glad that you brought it up again, so we could talk calmly about it."

"I feel so grown-up." I giggle.

I raise my cup and she does to. "To a drama-free vacation." I say with a smile on my face.

"To a wonderful vacation." Santana responds and we clink our cups.

xxxxxxxxxxx

So all drama is gone for now. But just know that in future chapters, Quinn is going to make a comeback, so that will stirr things up a little.

But for now, I'll just let them live in their small bubble of fluff.

Anyways this was a lot faster that the last one, so I hope you guys are happy with this.

Please let me know what you think, ask me questions and tell me what you want to happen! I love hearing from you guys :)

X


End file.
